Sonny With A Chance: 500 Days of Summer Vacation
by WithDropsofJupiterInHerHair
Summary: So Random! discovers that they get to go on a trip across the country, minutes later the 'Falls' cast discovers the same thing? What happens when your throw cats and dogs into two tour buses and drag them across America? Find out!
1. World's Worst Good News

_**Okay**_**, so this is my first story to post up on here, I plan on it being long, but I promise you it will be good. I am not very good at starting stories but I am terrific at writing once I get toward the middle and more in my comfort zone. Please review. I don't have school today, so I hope to have at least another chapter up today... just something to get that little hook on you so that if you see it's been updated you think that you might as well see what's happening.**

* * *

[Chad]

"_Oh, _okay, _our_ show is stupid, right? At least we can actually think of plots! Over at _your_ show all you do is think of the worst thing that could possibly happen and you put it in the scene," Sonny hurled this at me, "and it's _genius_." She added sarcastically after a few moments. I chuckled quietly to myself at how long it had taken her to think of this minor detail. A smug expression grew on her face and I knew that she hadn't noticed my reaction.

"_Genius_," I smiled at the scornful look she threw at me, "Thanks, Sonny. I was trying to think of a way to describe the _Falls_; I think that the trophies would agree with you, too." Her cryptic eyes probed my expression and her nose wrinkled just a little at the bottom; I couldn't help but smile.

"You know what, Chad?" Her hair swung gently back and forth, as she shook her head to add to the façade of disgust; a smell somewhat like coconuts stirred in the foot air between us.

"What, Sonny?" I tilted my head just a bit and slightly squinted my eyes at her; that Sonny expression was plastered across her face, and it was one of her only expressions that I was still clueless about.

"Chad," I smiled involuntarily at the amount of emphasis she put on my name, "You are the most egoistic, conceited, self-absorbed, over-spoiled _diva_ I have ever met." She scanned my face as the corners of her lips turned up and down as if she couldn't decide between emotions, eventually they settled on up.

"You _do _realize you basically just used for different words for the same thing, right?" I asked her; _This should really set her off_, I thought as I grinned and looked deep into the chocolate-brown eyes in front of me.

"You do realize they all describe you, _right?_" She hurled back at me, "And jerk, too. That definitely deserves a spot on the list." I couldn't help but smile at her.

Then, the random boys came up behind her and the skinny one grabbed her by her elbow, whispering something like, "Sorry to interrupt your daily fight with Chip Dramapants but Marshall said we needed to practice the sketch…"

"I'll be right there," she told them before turning back to me, "We are _not_ done Chad." She said poking me in the chest with her dainty little finger, "We'll finish this later." And then she stomped off.

I walked back over to my table and picked up my tray of half-eaten food; everyone looked up at me, then most of them just shrugged it off and went back to their conversations. Portlyn and Chloe were still looking at me as I walked away to go dump my tray.

I couldn't even remember what me and Sonny had even been fighting over this time. I laughed quietly to myself. Most of the time when me and Sonny fought I forgot about anything except her and what was happening at that exact moment. This is what I thought about as I walked to my dressing room to make sure that Chad Dylan Cooper was looking the best he could, even though CDC at his worst was still better than most other faces.

[Sonny]

I half-ran half-sipped down the halls from the cafeteria to Marshall's office and when I got there I discovered that everyone had been waiting for me. As I walked in everyone looked awkward and bored, almost like the waiting room at a doctor's office; even Tawni looked up from the nails she had been filing and looked a little relieved when she saw that I was there.

I smiled awkwardly and took a seat, while looking around the room. I saw Zora fidgeting impatiently in a chair in the far corner across from where I sat. Marshall cleared his throat and I looked nervously up at him. I did not like the vibe that was in the room.

"Well," Marshall cleared his throat again, "I have some news for you all." He swallowed dryly. _This is not going to be good news, and he knows it_, I thought to myself. Buying more time, he picked up a cup of water off of his desk and took a sip.

"Marshall?" Everyone took their eyes off of Marshall for a moment, as their gazes flicked to me and back to the balding man behind the desk.

"Um," Marshall began, with one hand behind his head rubbing his neck uneasily. "We decided that it is time you guys got out of the studio!" He said with fake-enthusiasm. We all glanced from one another with wide eyes and clueless expressions. "You're going on a field trip!" he clarified; more fake enthusiasm.

"_What?_" I said, clueless to what could have possibly brought that up.

"Well, we decided that it would be nice if you kids got a break, with _So Random_ climbing the charts so quick-" Before he even got to finish his sentence, Nico and Grady had cut him off.

"You mean like-" Nico began.

"A vacation!" Grady finished, both of them beaming.

"Well, kind of, I guess." He paused and considered something. "You will be getting two buses and will be traveling across the States. It will range from a couple of weeks to a couple of months; that is, depending on how well it works out…"

"_Aaah!_" I heard Tawni scream in excitement, "Will there be shopping?" Nico and Grady started their own conversation, each one talking overtop of the other, though. Zora was talking now too, to whom I do not know, and I believe Marshall was even talking to himself, apparently relieved. I began to try to ask Tawni something, but she was too caught-up in Tawnitown to even realize that I was there. The room became a big jumble of voices before Marshall silenced us and asked us if we wanted to know more about what we would be doing.

He told us that it would be something like taking the show on the road and doing live performances, stopping every-so-often to see something of significant value, such as the state capital or Gettysburg or even D.C. He told us that he meant to tell us sooner, but it had just been okayed, and since we were recently done taping enough episodes to air on future dates… the sooner, the better!

When Marshall was finished Tawni ran down the hall, heading towards our dressing room. Nico and Grady were going to go start packing all the video games they could find and I believe that they we debating something about whether to annoy Murphy for old-times sake or to just stay out of trouble for a while… I was clueless on that subject. I hadn't seen Zora leave the room, which made me wonder where she had disappeared to and how long she could have been gone.

I thought that I would walk down to the dressing room and start packing, too, but when I passed by and peeked my head around the corner; seeing Tawni talking fastly to herself while frantically throwing things across the room, I decided it best to just walk away.

I couldn't think of anything important to do, so I would just go find Chad and see if he wasn't in the middle of taping. Maybe, I could rub the whole vacation thing in his face. _Yea_, I thought to myself, _That sounds like the perfect thing to do_. I turned down the hall and headed toward _McKenzie Falls_.

[Chad]

When I had gotten to the set, we were informed by our director that we were going to get a few weeks off. He told us that he was sorry that there was so little time before we were going to leave, only two days, but we had just gotten the 'okay' and he said that we deserved a break as soon as possible. With that being said, everyone had scurried off in different directions to pack and go on last minute shopping sprees (Portlyn.)

It wouldn't really take me that long to pack, but I decided that I might go throw some things in a bag before I go rub it the Randoms' faces that we wouldn't be here for a few weeks. As I turned down the hallway to go to my dressing room, I collided with a brunette.

"Ow," she said, as she picked herself off the floor and into a sitting position about a foot in front of me. "Watch where you're going!" She rubbed the back of her head with one hand and slapped the lower part of my leg with the other.

I stood up slowly and then looked in the reflection of myself a picture frame on a wall to fix my hair before I helped her up. I had to look good when I gave her the bad news.

"Sure, Chad," I snapped my face away from the mirror and looked at her, still flattening my hair with one hand. "Don't worry about me, but God forbid the part of your hair is off." said an annoyed Sonny from the floor.

"Oh, sorry." It was best not to tell her that I had only been fixing my hair so that it looked good when I decided to help her up; I also decided it would be easier just to let her think that I hadn't been going to help her up the whole time anyways.

I extended my hand to help her up, and she stared at it for a moment, "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have cooties," I said with a smile as she took my hand and wrapped both of her hands around it. I pulled her up, for as tall as she was, she didn't weigh much.

I scanned her face to see if I had been forgiven or if another fight was brewing. It looked like I had been forgiven, but that odd expression was on her face again. I thought about all that had happen in the past minute or so trying to figure out what I could have done, and what her expression could mean. My thoughts were broken by Sonny's voice.

"Um, Chad?" She said awkwardly.

"Hmm?" I said looking up from the floor that I had been staring at and meeting her stare. Now it wasn't just an awkward expression, but she was getting a pink tint to her cheeks. _This is weird_… I thought to myself, _The only times that I had seen Sonny blush since I first met her was on the fake-date and backstage at that talk show, possibly prom night, too_. I grinned at her, and the color deepened.

"Chad," she said with an uncomfortable tone, "Can- Can I have my hand back?" She bit her lip a little bit.

"Oh," I said shocked that I hadn't noticed it, "Yeah, s-sorry 'bout that." I dropped her hand, brushing her skin as her arm fell to her side; that was another thing that hadn't happened in a while.

We stood in silence for a while, before I broke it, "Uh, what were you running down the halls toward _McKenzie Falls_ for, anyways?"

"Oh, yeah." Her eyes widened, "I just wanted to rub something in your face-"

"Me too!" I smiled at her, but she still stood there, proud of herself.

"Well, mine's better."

"I doubt it, but whatever… I'll let you say it before you hear mine and realize how much better _mine _is."

"Really, Chad, _really?_" I gave her a look that said 'Yes, really, Sonny.' She rolled her eyes at me, then smiled, "We get to go on vacation!"

_What?_


	2. Package Deals and Packing

[Sonny]

I stared awkwardly at Chad. Why was he acting so weird today? Honestly, I was getting somewhat worried as he stood there gaping at me with the stupidest 'deer-in-headlights' expression on his face. Was he breathing? I scanned him quickly trying to find what was wrong. My breathing quickened, along with my pulse.

"Chad?" I said weakly, my voice faltering as he stood there before me, staring at me and not breathing. His eyes focused in on me, but that was the most of a reaction that I had gotten out of him. "_Chad?_" My jaw was quivering so much as whispered his name, which I could hardly even understand what I had said.

My hand shook as I reached out, then I pulled it towards myself again. Slowly, two steps forward and one-step back, my hand made its way to Chad's shoulder and slid down to just above his elbow and pulled myself forward. Even under the sleek, soft fabric of his _Mackenzie Falls _uniform, he still found a way to send my stomach into summersaults.

I glanced up and caught his stare again. I looked up at him, somewhat _worried _about him. Evidently, he could see it as he blinked his eyes and turned his whole head to look down at me. He looked at me with an awkward expression that I didn't quite recognize. I might have said something, but he beat me to it…

"_Sonny_," I listened to his words very carefully, "Can I have my arm back?" He was looking at me with confused-looking eyes and a Chad Dylan Cooper expression. With awkward movements, I removed my hand from his arm. I began to think about when the last time I had been that close to Chad was, but he interrupted me. "Munroe, I don't know what you and the Randoms heard, but the ones who actually work are the ones who get a vacation." _Yep, _I thought to myself_, Chad's back_. He used his Chad Dylan Cooper smile on me as he sarcastically added, "_Sorry_."

I laughed, "_Cooper_," evidently, we were in a last-name fight. "I don't know what _you_ heard, but _we _are the ones going on the trip, _the 'Randoms_.'" I countered him with an attempt at a Chad Dylan Cooper smile.

"And that's where you're wrong." He stated flatly.

"_No_, that's where _you're wrong_." I spat and let out a deep breath with exasperation.

"Sonny," He fake-laughed. "No." I let a snicker escape at how stubborn he was actually being.

"Chad, you _aren't _going."

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"Am!"

At that moment, Mr. Condor walked down the hall and looked at us saying something like, "And that is why I'm staying here." Chad and I looked at each other for a moment. A horrified look was plastered on the _perfect face_ of Chad Dylan Cooper, or at least that is what he would say. I could feel a mimicking expression growing upon my own.

"_Chad_," I began, "You don't think…"

"No." He said quickly, as if trying to convince himself.

He grabbed me by the arm and speed-walked down to the studio. The director had his suitcase in hand and cappuccino in the other, getting ready to flip the light switch until he looked up at Chad and me.

"We are _not _going with them." I couldn't quite tell if it was a question or a demand.

"Well, that is what we were planning." Chad had an evil Chad Dylan Cooper look on him. I preferred Chad over C.D.C. The full name always meant trouble.

"No." I rolled my eyes, "No, No-No-No-No." Chad Dylan Cooper was waving her finger in the air. "Do you honestly think that any one on _Mackenzie Falls _could actually spend _weeks _on a bus with the Randoms without becoming one of _them_?" I glared at him and held my breath at his last word. "Besides, does anyone honestly think that the can throw me and _her_" the finger now pointed at me, "In the same bus together for, what, months? And that everyone walk away unharmed?"

"It's that or no vacation." Chad glared at him and I glared at Chad.

"You can go, sir," I said to him, "I'll take care of Mr. Cooper."

The director looked at me questioningly for a moment, possibly wondering what had just gone on. Then, it seemed as if he had just shooed whatever he had been pondering away, as he flipped of the lights of the half of the room nearest the outdoor exit and left us standing there.

As soon as the door shut, I slapped Chad forcefully on his upper arm and glared at him. Those few minutes I had been holding it in seemed so long.

He looked like it hurt, as he rubbed up and down the side of his arm where I had smacked him. Then, he got this weird Chad expression and zoned out; at least I had gotten Chad back. Within a few moments, he was back to normal as he looked at me with the big eyes of a preschooler who had just got his toy truck taken away from him and told it was naptime.

"What was that for?" His brow puckered.

"_What was that for?_ - For being a jerk!" His eyes widened at me. "You honestly don't know what I'm talking about?" He blinked and kept the same wide-eyed stare. "_ '…Without becoming one of __**them**__?' '…throw me in there with __**her**__…' _Chad you talk about me like I'm some kind of rabid animal-" I stopped my shouting mid-word. _Shoot. Did-did I just say __**me**__…? Cover it up, cover it up, Sonny! _"And we-- _we_ aren't!" Maybe he hadn't noticed.

[Chad]

I threw my duffel bags on my bed and carefully began to pick-out clothes for the trip that I was being subjected to go on. I walked into my closet and carefully picked out items that looked best on me, which was still just about the whole closet because anything looks good on Chad Dylan Cooper. I needed to look _extra_-amazing for the entirety of the trip. If I was going to have to be around the Randoms 24-7, then I would need to compensate for the fact that they were next to me.

As I did this, I allowed my mind to wander… _How are we going to get there? Where are we going to sleep? Who will we be sharing a room with? I'm going to have to see Sonny everyday. Will we all have to share the showers? What exactly was the point behind this trip? Will the Randoms ride with us? Will Sonny ride with us? Are we going to go to the beach? Is Sonny going to go to the beach? Are we going to have that perfect-- Why am I thinking about Sonny?_

I packed three large duffel bags full of clothes and another full of entirely unnecessary, but entirely necessary items: hair dryer, tooth-brush (duh), toothpaste, camera, I-pod, I-pod charger, picture of me, magazine- magazine. I stopped and looked at the magazine; it came out the day after we were on Gilroy's show. The cover showcased a picture of me alongside a picture of Sonny, and then had a photo of her whispering something into my ear as we sat next to each other on the show. It said, "The King of Drama and the Queen of Comedy? - Pg. 27" I had read the article so many times. It spoke about Gilroy's hidden camera and the only nice thing that Tawni has ever done for me, Tawni turning of the screen right as Sonny and I admitted that we liked each other and I hugged her.

I put the magazine carefully in the bottom of the duffel bag and shoved a few more items in there, before going down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal and fat-free milk, before sitting down on the white-leather couch and turning on the TV. I watched a re-run of my show for a little bit, but then remembered how sick I was of that episode and flipped the channel, before walking into the kitchen to do the dishes, which was never much considering that the only person who lived there spent most of his time filming.

I walked into the linen closet and pulled out a baby-blue polyester blanket. Laying down on the couch, I updated my Twitter and threw my phone on the ground beside me. I looked up to the TV. Sonny was on it. I vaguely remembered the Randoms mentioning something about a marathon as I turned up the volume and got comfortable.

"High-definition has nothing on the real thing," I whispered to myself as I fell asleep, watching _So Random!,_ of all things.

[Sonny]

"Mom?" The message tone beeped. "Hi, Mom. I was just calling to let you know that Marshall planned for us to go on a trip across the country for a month or so… it might be more, he hasn't really gone into details yet. Anyways, I'm packing right now. The whole thing was kind of last-minute. Call me whenever, so we can talk about this more. You know I'm not really that great at talking to you an-" The machine hung-up on me mid-sentence. I supposed that Mom's answering machine really had it out for me, or I really do talk too much. Whatever.

I walked to my room and pulled out two duffel bags and a large purse. Running over to my closet, I threw my favorite shirts in the closest bag, not caring too much about how they were folded: I had woke-up extra early this morning, for whatever reason, and was beginning to feel tired. Then, I picked out my favorite skirts, most of my jeans, a few dresses that I had slowly collected (courtesy of Tawni) and a couple really nice shirts in the other bag. I yawned, and ran over to my drawer and pulled out a few stacks of PJs, not even bothering to look at what I had taken out because I always kept tops on one side and bottoms on the other, and pulled out piles from each side. I grabbed as many pairs of underwear, bras, and camis as I could find and threw them into the shirt bag with the PJs.

I collapsed on my bed for a moment before jumping up and packing a few necessities: pictures of mom and Lucy, my Teddy I'd had since I was two, my I-pod, my camera, the picture Chad gave me when I first met him, my flat iron, my curling iron, shampoo, conditioner, a little bit of make-up, sun-tan lotion, and my bathing suit, (just in case.)

I held the purse full of items in my hands and flipped around looking through the different things as I laid there on my bed. _So, we're all going on vacation together…_ _this ought to be interesting. And, somehow, I fell asleep on the floor with my head laying on my purse, a bathrobe wrapped around me like a blanket, with a picture a of Chad in my hands that said "Sonny, thanks for the yogurt."_


	3. The Buddy System

[Sonny]

I frantically ran around the apartment, making sure that everything was in place and that all entrances were locked. Evidently, Mr. Condor would be arranging to have his employee's periodically check-up on the house, but I still just wanted to make sure that everything was unplugged and the house was entirely safe.

Suddenly, my phone vibrating violently on the kitchen counter. I nearly jumped out of my skin, as I struggled to control my heartbeat and turn off the lights that I past on the way to the kitchen. My phone was flashing, "New Message!" I clicked inbox.

_Sonny Munroe! Where are you?! Everyone is here and waiting for you, we are supposed to leave in 10 minutes, if you aren't here before 6:30 I am telling them that you texted me and told me that you couldn't come, but said that we should leave without you! : ( -Love Tawni33_

_Geez, that girl certainly has a personality all her own! _I thought to myself. I one-handedly texted her back while grabbing my purse and jacket, then turning of the lights with the free one. _Okay, okay. I'm leaving right now, be there in 6 minutes. _Why six minutes instead of five? Tawni might actually be able to hold a thought for five minutes, but her attention span was definitely not a second longer than five-and-a-half minutes… rude, but true.

[Chad]

_God, what the hell is taking Munroe so long! Is this what we are going to have to deal with every time we leave for a different state?!_

"She says she'll be here in six minutes!" Barbie shouted, interrupting my thoughts, " Okay, wait…" she pressed a few buttons on her phone, "She says she's pulling into the parking lot now!"

I sighed loudly, _finally! _I had gotten here at 6:00 this morning, and had even stopped for a cappuccino on the way here. For the past ten minutes everyone had been sitting here waiting for one person, "SONNY!" I heard Barbie scream high-pitched from about two feet behind me.

"Oww…" I whined rubbing my ear, as high-heels clicked heavily and shuffled to the lunch-room door toward Sonny.

I looked up and saw Barbie and Sonny engaged in an awkward hug. As, they broke away I saw Sonny turn and looked at me. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with an overlapping black vest that buttoned with three black buttons that buttoned up to just below her chest, a pair of faded jeans and small, black sneakers.

I raised my eyebrows in response to her glance towards me. Her eyes caught mine and she smiled for a moment. Then she whispered something to Blondie to which Blondie took a step back and looked away. A brief pout-like expression glowed on Sonny's face, before her bags slammed down on the floor to either side of her and allowed a short sigh escape.

Just as she did this, the Random's director walked into the room carrying a megaphone. I looked away and quickly rolled my eyes, allowing my gaze to stay aimed out the window.

"So," He clapped a free hand against the one holding the megaphone, "Today's the big day!" One by one the distinct voices making-up the loud murmur stopped, "We just finished getting the buses ready and they are waiting for you in the parking lot, but there are a few things we have to go over first. In case it hasn't already been made clear to you exactly what we are doing, we are going on a field-trip across America _and _promoting both of your shows, all at the same time." He paused as the murmur broke out again, yet it died as he spoke over them, "We will be going from state to state performing _So Random! _live with guest appearances from _McKenzie Falls _in all of our skits." He looked like he had tried to continue to talk, yet the shouts and arguing had drowned him out. The weird Random girl pulled out an air-horn and everyone shut-up and looked at her. _Where the hell did that come from?_ "Thank you, Zora. Anyways, Mr. Condor will make sure that he hires people to go check on your houses, if you would like. All you have to do is drop your keys in the basket on the last table when you leave to get on the buses. Oh… uh, one last thing… everyone we need you find a 'buddy' and come to the write down your name and their name, so that we can be sure that you have someone with you at all times through-out the vacation-"

This time, when he was cut-off he didn't even attempt to make a come-back; he simply turned off the megaphone and let it dangle by a little white strap that was wrapped around his wrist. Every one ran frantically around the room. Portyln practically ran into Barbie, before the blonde grabbed Portlyn by the wrist and stuck their hands straight up in the air, side-by-side. The two Random boys embraced each other and then raced to the table, pushing countless people aside. I looked at Chloe, assuming she might have been upset having not been chose by Portlyn, but she was hanging on her boyfriends arm. I watched as one by one the number of people left without a partner shrank.

I looked over at Sonny, trying to figure out when she was going the find the little Random. I followed her shocked expression to see the girl signing her name next to the devil's. I turned as quickly around and snatched Sonny's jacket from her arm and held it as a barrier between me and Dakota Condor.

"Ch-" Sonny began to shout. I dropped my shield and grabbed her by the arm, clasping my other hand over her mouth before she could say anything more.

"Sonny," I whispered; she was staring at me like I was certifiably insane. "_Don't _say a word! _Dakota_ _Condor _is over at the table with your little friend! D-don't look over there; you'll draw attention!"

"Well, this is great," she sighed sarcastically.

"I know," my mind raced with horrible thoughts of ways that… I couldn't even think her name… could torture me, "There's no chance I'll _ever _be able to hide from her for that long- not with the screaming fa-" Sonny cut me off.

"Actually, Chad, I was referring to the fact that we are the only people left who haven't signed the paper." I looked around the room to find that she was completely right… we were the only actors left in the room.

"Well, it looks like your stuck with me for a few months, Munroe." I walked over to the paper and wrote "Sonny Munroe + Chad Dylan Cooper" on the bottom of the page.

Sonny began to make strange sounds that I had never heard before in my life. I turned around to see Sonny struggling to juggle all of her things, while searching through her purse. She looked as if she we contemplating attempting to hold something with her teeth; she was staring at her purse strap, brow puckering, while aligning and re-aligning her teeth.

"Need help?" I chuckled.

"Unh-uh." she said, sounding strained. Then her eyes widened as something suddenly occurred to her. I took her oversized purse from her arms, and my arm fell with the unbelievable amount of weight that I had not been expecting it to have. "Thanks," she said patting her pant pockets.

"No problem," I laughed. I threw the loose ends of her headphones into her bag, before trying to button it. "Jeez, Munroe. Think you have enough stuff in here?" She laughed, still searching her pockets for whatever she needed, as I repositioned her bag's contents, trying to get it to close.

Suddenly, my eyes widened. I saw a single black-and-white picture pressed-up against the edge of the purse. _No_, I thought incredulously. I glanced at Sonny for a moment, before pushing aside a curling iron and a straightening iron for a better view. It revealed a picture of Chad from the day he had met her. "Sonny, thanks for the yogurt, Chad Dylan Cooper." I muttered to myself, clueless and shocked, removing my hand and allowing the items to fall back into place.

"Chad?" Sonny said. My heart raced and my eyes widened. _What am I going to say? How was I supposed to explain that to her? 'I don't know you're talking about, Sonny; I didn't see a picture of me in your bag…'_

"_Chad?_" She stopped whatever she was doing and stood right in front of me, scanning me with worried eyes.

"Hmm?" I squeaked.

"Can I see the jacket that you took earlier?" she spoke carefully and slowly, like I had some kind of mental disorder. I mouthed the word 'Oh' and handed her the jacket that had been folded over my arm. "Are feeling okay?" She asked unzipping her pockets of her jacket and feeling around in them. Grinning, she pulled out the key that she had been looking for, then turned her look up to me again for the answer.

"Y-yeah, of course… just stayed-up a little late last night doing last minute packing." I lied.

"Oh, I set her purse down on the table, before picking up my three duffel bags that I had left beside the door way and walking back to pick it back up.

Sonny reached across the table in front of me and dropped her key in the basket, and then looked at me, with her Sonny expression.

"What?" I asked.

"I can carry my purse, Chad." She smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked, having seen how much she had been struggling with everything earlier.

"Yeah," As I handed it over to her she added, "This isn't the 50s, you know. Besides, if I am going to have to carry my things all over the place for the next few months, don't you think I should get used to them _before _that Tawni shopping-sprees?"

I looked at her to make sure she had gotten everything; she gave me a smile and I started down the hallway with her right beside me. "Honestly, what is with you today, Cooper?" she laughed as we walked. "First writing my name, holding my bag, waiting for me to find my key and then trying to _carry my bag for me…" She smiled widely, and I sped up with every word she said. "This might not turn out to be so bad, after all."_

_I wasn't quite sure if I was supposed to hear that or not, but before I could decide I had already smiled back at her, "Yeah, might not."_


	4. Road Trip

**Sorry for the short chapter, not much to do on a tour bus(: Oh, be sure to participate in the contest at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

[Sonny]

Chad and I sat in an awkward silence for a while. We sat on a long, purple, couch-like seat that ran for the length of half the bus, with about a foot-and-a-half of space and a throw pillow between us. He avoided eye contact with me, though I occasionally felt his eyes on me when I was skipping through songs on my mp3 player. I thought that he was mad at me for not being quick enough to get a space on the _Mackenzie Falls_ bus, so I did not dare to break whatever was going on.

Occasionally I would talk to Nico or Grady about something, nothing important, though. A few random people from _McKenzie Falls _we on our bus. I figured that everyone else might have rushed over to the other bus, which was most likely a lot more fancy than our laid-back bus. Zora had been dragged over to the other bus by her 'buddy' who had hopes of finding Chad Dylan Cooper on the bus with a large picture of his face plastered against the side of it.

After, a while I was beginning to get really tired and uncomfortable of how long the silence was, "You want something to drink, Chad?" I said, walking over to the tiny kitchen area in the middle of the bus and opening the fridge. "_Chad?_"

"Hmm?" his head snapped up from whatever he had been doing on his phone.

"You want something to drink?" I repeated, waving my bottle of green tea back and forth.

"Uh… sure?"

"_Okay, then_," I said, maybe this trip _wouldn't _be that great if all he was going to do is act all weird. "Whatcha want?" I said opening the door wider to get a better view of what all was in there.

"Uh, I'll just take a water."

I grabbed a bottle of water and shut the door with my elbow. I walked over to Chad, "Think fast," I said tossing the water to him and soon as he looked at me. He fumbled around with it, but caught it. I walked back over to where I had been sitting and moved the pillow over to my left; me and Chad were going to lose this barrier that was between us. It was bad enough being stuck with him for a few months, but a few months of him ignoring me was _not _going to happen.

"Chad," I sat down inches away from him, "I'm sorry." I pushed my lips toward one side of my face, thinking really hard and hoping that he would understand. He looked up at me with a weird expression. "I'm sorry, Chad, but you know that I didn't do it on purpose."

"_What _are you taking about?" He looked at me with a weird expression.

"I know how un-classy you probably think this bus is and I'm sorry that I didn't move fast enough to get us on your bus, but you _know _I didn't do it on purpose and, besides, that no reason to be mad at me…" I was rambling on and on and before long even _I _had lost track of what I was saying.

"Sonny," he laughed, "I'm not _mad_ at you. _Where would you get that idea?_ Because of you, we aren't on the same bus as Dakota, Barbie, or the Random that crawls through vents." He smiled at me. "I've just been thinking, you know, about how this whole trip thing is going to turn-out."

"Oh," I doubted that was really what he was doing, but he didn't seem made at me, so I didn't question him any further.

Chad and I talked a bit about the trip and all the things we wanted to see. Chad said that he wanted to see New Orleans and D.C. When he said that, I was taken back a bit; he didn't strike me as the type of person that might care to see historical places, like D.C. I told him that I wanted to go to Wisconsin, and I had always wanted to see Disney World; he had laughed at that one.

After a while I had asked Marshall where we were going to, anyways. Marshall said that he was going to give us a break and that we weren't going to work for the first few days. He replied that it was a surprise for him to know and us to find out.

I shrugged and went back to talking to Chad. I was somewhat relieved that we wouldn't be working today. I wondered in the back of my mind if many days would be spent like this, just me and Chad, in our own world. His ice-blue eyes pierced into mine, and I knew I didn't wonder; _I hoped._

* * *

**Once, again, sorry for the shortness. But, like I said before... the contest.**

**The contest is...**

***drumroll***

**Where should the cast go? What I am looking for right now is something _in _or _in a state next to _California.**

**I'll gladly take recommendations for other places outside of that category, but I am looking for something to use in the next chapter.**

**Thanks, and get to thinking(;**


	5. Live Like You Were Dying

[Chad]

I sat next to Sonny and talked to her for a few hours. She looked so cute in her outfit. Stupid cute… I was going to have to deal with it every single day for the next few months.

The Randoms' director… _Marty_, something like that…. Well, he still refused to tell us where were going. We just kept driving. I was okay with that, though; I mean, we we're with the Randoms there was no way were going to do anything that breathtaking anyways.

And that's where I was wrong.

It was going to be more than breathtaking, it would be much, much more.

[Sonny]

I stumbled out of the bus with Chad close behind me; his hands we a few inches away from either side of my waist, in case my legs were to give out. I felt uncomfortable knowing that they were there, but it was in the good way that makes your heart race and your breathing stop. This is what I got for riding in a bus for five hours, though. Truly, I now new the meaning behind the phrase 'spaghetti legs.'

Marshall still hadn't told us where we were at, but I was pretty sure we hadn't left California yet, because I hadn't seen any signs saying 'Welcome to (insert state name here.)' I looked around once I stepped outside, but Marshall had purposely parked the bus in a way so that when we got off the bus sat between us and our destination.

The _McKenzie Falls_ bus parked next to ours. Slowly, everyone piled out of the bus and into the space between the two buses, no one had seen what we were doing yet. There was now a large crowd of people surrounding me and Marshall walked back to the _So Random! _bus and stood on the lowest step, pulling his megaphone from the dashboard and facing us.

Suddenly, I was aware that Chad's hands were no longer close to me… _not that I cared or anything… _I slightly turned my head and looked out of the corner of my eye to see Chad Dylan Cooper leaning forward, slightly hunched over behind me.

"_Chad_," I whispered, my head angled toward the shoulder he was hiding behind, yet I was still facing Marshall. "_What _are you doing." I spoke in a hushed voice, but I could still hear my smile in it.

"_Dakota._" I felt his cool breath on my neck. I took a deep breath and stood up straight, I hadn't been aware that he was that close. Dakota…

"_Oh_, right." I said, I had forgotten that she had been here. Maybe he had been thinking about Dakota Condor yesterday. Who knew what she was capable of…

"Okay," began Marshall, "I'm sure many of you are wondering where we are at and why we aren't working today. Well, we thought it would be nice to give you all a bit of a vacation before we got back to working, and we needed to give you a chance to really become close to your buddy." I laughed as I looked over my shoulder at Chad who had wide eyes and a hand on my back to steady himself as he leaned further down; I didn't think that was what Marshall meant by close.

"So, that brings us to today." I turned away from Marshall again what I felt Chad's hand leave my back and heard he let out a brief scream, not loud enough for Marshall to stop talking though. "That is what we are…"

I tuned him out and turned all the way around to see none other than Dakota Condor wrapped around the legs of Chad Dylan Cooper, who wore the strangest expression I had ever seen. He looked _scared? _I stifled a laugh. Chad Dylan Cooper, who's so high and mighty, met my eyes with his wide, deep, helpless eyes. I smiled wide and giggled a bit as his eyes locked with my own.

"Chad, Chad!" she screamed into his side, "_We're _doing that together!" He looked just as confused as I was.

"Hmm?" He looked down at the little over-exited 9 year old clinging to him.

"Bungee jumping!" She said squeezing him tighter.

"Wh- What are you talking about?" Chad began, but was interrupted by a Marshall who had come up behind us.

"_No_," He said, looking down at Dakota, "_You _are going with _your _buddy. That is the whole point in this, to bring you and your buddy closer together, since you are going to be spending a few months with them…" He trailed off.

The bus had been moved and parked somewhere else. I gasped as I looked around, it was beautiful. It was so home-like. From where I stood, I could see the Golden Gate Bridge in all it's glory.

"Wait, we are going bungee jumping!" I panicked, "_From what!?_" I was terrified of heights. My heart began to race, and not in the good way it did when Chad was near me.

"The bridge." Chad whispered, realization in his voice.

I closed eyes and took a deep breath as we followed the crowd toward a brick building with an old wooden sign in front of it, some letters had fallen from it, '_Fun or All: Live Like You Were Dying since 1916' _"Funeral!" I squealed, "_Dying!_" I looked across the ground in panic, looking for something to distract me from the horrible thoughts racing in my mind. "I- I-" I couldn't form a sentence. I stopped in my tracks.

"It's gonna be okay." I heard a soothing voice. "We're gonna be fine. _You _are going to be okay_." _Chad took my hand in his and gently pulled me to the building.

[Chad]

"Sonny." They were finishing tightening our harnesses and double-checking the rope. She was shaking so much; I wasn't sure if it was because of how scared she was or from all the yelling she done trying to get out of it. "You are going to be okay." I took each of her hands in one of mine, she held them tightly, as she tried to force a smile.

We were getting ready for the jump, so they pushed us close together and told us to wrap our arms around each other. They were getting ready to push us off. Sonny was shaking violently, she reminded my of my aunt's Chihuahua.

"!0, 9, 8," The man behind us began counting down, as I looked over the edge. It _was _a terrifying drop. "7, 6,"

"Look how beautiful." I whispered to her. She opened her eyes that had been squeezed tightly shut, looked around, and then shut them again.

"3, 2," I brushed my lips against the top of her head. "1" Then he pushed us over the edge.

We were plummeting downward. I felt like I should be screaming or making some kind of loud sound, but it was all happening too fast for me to react. It felt too right as I sensed Sonny's arms that we snaked tightly around me, holding for her life; I squeezed her tightly to me and, before I knew it, it was over. The rope was just bobbing us up and down.

"You're okay." I said into her hair, where I assumed her ear was; everything was warped from this angle.

She opened up her eyes and flashed through a range of emotions. Fear, beauty, awe, amazement, fear… Then she looked at me, and a weird expression crossed her face.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper!_" I looked down to see her beaming, "How is your hair _still_ perfect?!" She shouted to me, grinning. She closed the gap between us, clinging to me. I chuckled and took a deep breath, as I took in the moment.

The tips of her hair were wet from having brushed the water and her face had so much color to it. "Stupid cute," I mumbled into her hair as I held her to me.


	6. Have A Nice Sleep?

**Just a little author's note here, guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in a little bit, I just started a new term at high school and it's kind of been hell… I was feeling kind of guilty about waiting and wondering if people updated, meanwhile I'm sitting here procrastinating about the whole next chapter thing. I seriously need ideas, you guys(: I'm trying to think of spectacular things to do, but I don't want to use all the good ones and then have the ending be terrible… OhMyGawd! I just figured out an idea for a future chapter! Hahaha, it'd be funny if one of you suggested it, considering most of my readers are from the US.**

**Well, that's all thanks, and by the way, I was wondering how many of you are actually going to watch that thing. My little sister's saying that I'm insane because whenever I hear a commercial for Starstruck I run into her room and then she says, "It's coming on in 2 weeks." "I don't care." "But I thought you **_**loved **_**him." "BUT THEY'RE SO RIPPING-OFF SONNY & CHAD!" **

**Okay, author is shutting-up now.**

* * *

[Sonny]

We were back on the bus again. After the whole issue of terrifying everyone into 'becoming closer', Marshall had taken us out to eat. He said no where too fancy and McKenzie Falls refused to eat at a McDonald's or any other drive-thru restaurant, so somewhere along the line we agreed to have breakfast for dinner.

I was closely examining a white powdered donut in my hand, as I tried to figure out the lady-like way to eat a donut. I had never really cared much about how I looked when I ate, but usually I had a table to lean over-top of and I didn't have Chad staring at me and smirking. After angling my face toward the doughnut from a different direction and seeing another silent smile from Chad out of the corner of my eye, I just leaned in and quickly took a bite out of the doughnut.

_Why do the yummiest ones always have to be the messiest…_ I thought to myself while watching the cloud of powdered smoke settle onto my outfit. I shot a quick glare at Chad who was no longer holding back his laughs, yet was looking at me, snickering.

After dinner, I went to a small little restroom that was connected to the back of the bus and changed into a pair of pajamas that I had dragged there with me. I replayed the day's events in my mind as I shrugged-off my shirt and pulled on a purple tank-top with about one-inch wide straps. I had packed a lot of sweatpants and other longer things, but it was so hot on the bus that I just pulled on a pair of black cotton shorts. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, before walking back into the kitchen.

I walked into the other room, and stuffed everything back into my bag, pulling out my softest, warmest, baby blue blanket; for some reason or another, that had become my favorite color lately. I then walked over to the couch, sitting down and pulling up the blanket to just below my chin, not that I was cold, but it was comforting. Staring intently at the floor, I barely noticed when Chad got up and walked across the bus.

I simply could not believe today. It had been the most terrifying, amazing day that I've had in quite a while. And, just before we jumped, just after Chad and I were holding hands, I _swear _I felt his lips upon me. The whole thing made my heart stop and race; the scary part is, the jump wasn't even the most exhilarating part of the day, yet what made my day was making the jump… with Chad.

As he walked back into the room and sat down, I saw that he had changed into his pajamas. Earlier, he had sounded reluctant to change out of his outfit, considering that he _was _Chad Dylan Cooper and he _did _have a 'godlike' image to uphold.

I swallowed hard as I looked-up and saw him standing in front of me, grabbing a water from the fridge; he wore a simple baby-blue t-shirt and gray sweatpants, with his hair swept to the side… he looked amazing. Not that I would ever _tell _him that or anything… too often, I got the feeling that _I _was the only one keeping his ego in check. He sat down next to me and this time I struggled to keep my eyes on the floor.

"You were right." I said, it was the first thing that came to my mind, but I don't quite know why I blurted it out like that.

"I'm right about a lot of things." He said with a cocky smile; I rolled me eyes and silently laughed.

Was Chad Dylan Cooper _actually _making me _laugh?_

"It _was _beautiful," I said remembering the amazing view, as well at the whole moment; I was thinking more about that perfect few seconds, rather than the sight, but what Chad didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "Thanks."

"It was beautiful, wasn't it?" I looked up so see his wide, ice-blue eyes meet mine; the one sparkled brilliantly, like diamonds where hidden inside. I nodded my head slowly, not breaking the stare as I drifted into a sleep-like state.

I woke-up during the night, stretched out across a little over half of the couch, Chad on the other end with his head leaning-up against a wall that was next to the couch, asleep. I realized that it was beginning to get a little chilly, as I wrapped my blanket tighter around me and curled into a tight ball. A while later, the bus was still pitch black and everyone was asleep; I could vaguely see the outline of Chad on the other side of the couch, now lying down. I was still cold as I closed my eyes and began to circle the couch, crawling like a cat, pressing the couch with my hands until I found the perfect spot. I did.

I leaned against the warmest part of the couch, as I tucked my head deep into it. The cushion had a deep, familiar smell that made me smile and bury my head closer into it as I draped my blanket over me.

When I woke-up in the morning, I smiled upon smelling the wonderful scent once again. I wasn't quite sure what had woke me up, that was until I heard a murmuring crowd of voices behind me. As I slowly opened my eyes, I looked up to meet a pair of beautiful eyes meeting mine; I closed my eyes again, struggling to wake-up. The crowd had noticed.

"Sonny," I heard a quick whisper from behind me. "How could you sleep with _Chad Dylan Pooper?"_

"…not sleeping with him, on other side of couch…" I murmured. I felt the couch shake a little below me.

"_What are you talking about?_ You just woke-up with your head on his _chest!_" I heard Nico say in a low voice behind me, as I reopened my eyes to examine the shaking couch. Beneath my hands was a beautiful blue color, but it wasn't the blanket that had been stripped from around me a while ago. I followed to blue to an arm that disappeared behind me, a neck that lead to a face, and another arm that appeared to be covering-up half of the face. I had slept on Chad.

My cheeks began to burn as I came to realization. One by one, the small crowd disappeared. I was happy that, at least, Marshall didn't see any of this. I began to nervously throw my blanket into a sloppy fold and pull things from my bag. Suddenly, I jumped as something touched my waist. I began to turn my head around, but stopped as I felt a whisper, hot on the cool skin of my neck.

"Have a nice sleep?" The whisper mocked. My cheeks were ablaze, once again. I swatted at the hand that was wrapped around my waist with my free hand, both disappointed and relieved as he let go.

"Chad." I spat, annoyed at him for being so darn warm and comfy. He chuckled. "_Why_? Did _you?" _I added remembering the arm that had been wrapped around me when I woke-up.

"_Maybe," _I heard a ghost of a whisper as he walked away. _Stupid drama actor._

_**Minutes earlier:**_

[Chad]

My heart stopped as I slowly opened my eyes. I could vaguely hear whispers. _What _were people doing in my bedroom? I took my hand and began to move around my hair and face, slowly waking up. I opened up my eyes to glare at the intruders, suddenly realizing where I was and what was going on. That still didn't give them a reason to stare, though.

"_What?" _I growled at the Random boys who had been watching me sleep. What the hell kind of freak show was this? And there were _Falls _people staring at me too?

"_What's _going on here, Pooper?" That's exactly what I wanted to know!

"I don't know!"

"You're sleeping with Sonny." Gary glared. My heart raced as they said that. I suddenly became aware of something warm across my chest. I examined a blue blanket stretched across me and the rest of the width of the couch, exposing a little bit of a beautiful brown at the top. With my free hand, I bent down the cover a little. This could not be for real.

She looked so beautiful. She wore a look of peace and a faint smile stretched across her lips. I wondered what she was dreaming of. I was glad that my other arm was under the covers as I pulled her a little closer to me. I really l-_liked her._

Suddenly someone pulled the cover from her body. I shot a deathly-glare at the one who took it. Sonny rolled over a little further, wrapping her arms one me; she was fighting the cold that was making her shiver. She looked nearly as amazing as I did in her black shorts and shirt, but I guess it came at a cost. I would have jumped-up and gotten her blanket back for her, had I been able to do it without waking her up.

"_Get your arm off of her, Dramapants!_" Rico half-shouted. The gorgeous person in my arms began to wake-up.


	7. Since I Needed You To Be

**Shout-out to **klcthenerd **who gave me the idea for where to go in the next chapter as soon as I had asked. Also, thanks Kelsey, you were the first person to comment on my story and you were the one who gave me the encouragement to continue on with the chapters. You have commented on every chapter- and thanks for being a loyal reader(: YOU ROCK GIRL!**

**What genius idea did she give me? Read and find out.**

**

* * *

**

[Sonny]

Once again, I had absolutely no idea where we were off to. The only thing Marshall would tell us is that the girls are in for something of their dreams and that all males and the bus should invest in some earplugs. As I thought about this, this didn't help much: there was still the replica of the Titanic that I had heard was in Florida, Niagra Falls, McKenzie Falls wouldn't be too romantic- I really hoped we weren't going there.

I sighed and looked around the bus. Everyone was talking and having a good time, with occasional glances in my direction- I assumed that this was along with the debate of whatever had happened this morning about who was innocent- me, Chad, or neither. I rolled my eyes at this. Stupid, comfy, warm Chad.

For breakfast we had eaten the leftover doughnuts. I couldn't help but smile as Chad ate his doughnut. I giggled at how adorable he looked- taking a bite into a powdered doughnut and then looking up at me with a white sugar mustache. I giggled louder, as his brow wrinkled and he looked at me- annoyed.

"Ch- Chad," I said between laughs as I grabbed a spoon from in front of me and handed it to him. He looked at the reflection and his eyes widened- I snickered at his shocked expression. He quickly took the sleeve of his long-sleeved cotton shirt and wiped his face with it, now leaving a single spot on his baby-blue long sleeved shirt- he must have know how amazing that color looked on him. He reminded me of The Cat In The Hat, as the spot moved from his face to his clothes and who knew how long it would go before it had finally disappeared.

I watched as he carefully ate the rest of the doughnut, before going to the restroom and getting dressed. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a Tridark V-neck T-shirt that said "Bite Me." I straightened my hair and put on my make-up before walking back into the main section of the bus. I walked to Marshall and asked him if we should start preparing or practicing for the sketches.

"I told you, Sonny, _no _working. You have three days of vacation." He began, saying it very matter-of-factly. "Now, go sit down and talk to Nico or Grady, bond with your buddy, maybe you can even make friends with the other actors from _Mackenzie Falls_. I know they'd all love to talk to you. I think Nico and Grady miss you; you're all they've been talking about all day."

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I walked toward Nico and Grady- I wasn't rolling my eyes at Marshall, but at what he had said.

"Regis, Kelly!" I called them out of they're conversations with some _Mackenzie Falls _girls and they looked at me with a intense look in their eyes. "_Why don't you_, find another headline for your morning news." I said, shaking my head for emphasis.

"Why don't you stop sleeping with the enemy!" Grady shouted. I looked from him, to the girl next to him, and then back to him, rolling my eyes.

"Sonny, it's one thing to _like _that jerk- but to _sleep _with him…" Nico mused.

"Guys! It's not that big of a deal! I _just _fell asleep on him!"

"Did you, Sonny; _did you really?_" Grady added.

"Stop using his lines!" I shouted frantically before I even realized what I had said.

"Woah," Nico's eyes widened at me. "Tip-toe across the subject of Sonny's relationships, G-man. Evidently, Sonny takes things involving her men a _little _too seriously." He muttered.

"There _isn't _anything going on between me and Chad." I breathed through my teeth- I couldn't remember the last time that I had been this mad at anyone. "And if there _is _then it's _NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" _I practically screamed in there faces, when I saw their eyes lighting-up with the spark of a comeback.

"Oh, so now there _is_ something between you two, right? Something magical happened in the past two minutes that you weren't his girlfriend when this conversation started, but now you _are, _right?!" Grady said harshly like I was annoying them or something. Oh, he had it coming-

"FINE, THEN!" I shouted, not caring about everyone who was staring at me, "I _AM _DATING CHAD!" I took a couple of deep breaths. "_That's _what you wanted to hear, right." I muttered it to them- it was poison and I was waiting for it to take over them.

I jumped a little as I felt an arm wrap around my waist, "Since when?" A soft whisper fluttered into my ear, but was soon drowned-out by a racing heart.

Panicking, I quickly turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me and myself up to him. Our cheeks brushed as I whispered into his ear "Since I needed you to be." I brushed his cheek with my lips- I needed it to look like I was doing something _other than_ whispering something suspicious to Chad- as I pulled away to see how he was accepting the fact that we were 'dating' again.

[Chad]

I was walking over to see why exactly Sonny was yelling at the Randoms- besides the fact that we had woke-up together, there seemed to be nothing to argue about, and Sonny wouldn't _seriously_ argue over something as simple as that. I grinned as I saw her yelling at them, wondering if this was what it looked like when we fought. I had vaguely heard bits and pieces of the argument.

"FINE THEN!" She was yelling at them and everyone was staring, even their clueless director turned around and gaped at Sonny's anger. "I _AM _DATING TO CHAD!" I smiled. She was dat- _What?_

My heart was pounding as I quickly walked over to her. She was angrily muttering something too low for me to get. I wrapped my arm around her and she jumped a little bit. Suppressing a smile, I leaned toward her. Inches away from her face and struggling to ignore the beautiful, tropical smell of her hair I whispered, "Since when?" The Randoms were entirely oblivious to what I had said- that was good.

Suddenly, she was turning around and wrapping her arms around me, pulling herself close to me. Her skin burned coolly upon the back of my neck, as she pulled her face closer to mine. My mind went blank. Here was the most amazing girl and was- was she going to _kiss _me? No_- no_. I couldn't comprehend a thing with my stomach doing flips.

"Since I needed you to be." She said- too low for anyone but me to hear. Her skin was on mine and then- then her _lips? _An awkward feeling coursed through me. I struggled not to let my hormones take control of my mind. Thankfully, she had drawn her face from mine and was probing me with curious eyes. Her eyes locked onto mine and she gave me this '_pretty-please_' look, the kind a five-year-old girl gives her Daddy when she _really _wants to keep the puppy.

I smiled and rolled my eyes- _Fine. _I mean, who wouldn't say yes to an amazing girl who wanted you to be her boyfriend- I mean the touching, the hugging, the flirting, and the _kissing_- you might be able to fake a boyfriend, but you couldn't fake the relationship.

Just then I saw Rico and Gary staring at us, along with those other chicks from our set who weren't important. "You too, sweetie." That was the only thing that wouldn't make this suspicious- or at least anything in which they would ask for the play-by-play of our conversation. I pressed my lips quickly to the tip of her nose to make it look more real. Ignoring the spark that coursed through my veins, I looked at Sonny whose face was turning a subtle shade of pink.

"Not in front of the cast-" she said nervously, and loudly, making sure the Randoms knew not to follow as she tugged my hand and pulled me in the direction of the kitchen. I smiled at the guys and walked away with her.

[Sonny]

I had pulled Chad to the kitchen and explained the whole situation and everything to him, which was kind of hard because I still didn't know why I had 'fessed-up' to our relationship in the first place- the only thing I knew is that if he would accept it, and hug me and hold me and kiss me, then there was no way that I would want it to stop anytime soon.

After we had finished talking, we walked over to the couch again. I was listening to music on my I-pod and Chad was surfing the internet on his phone. At first it was awkward, until he texted me, '**The Randoms are staring.**' So we had given them a little bit of a performance resulting in me leaning into Chad, who had his arm around me, with one headphone in his ear and one in mine- listening to my music together while looking-up random things on his phone. It was fun.

"We're here!" Marshall called from the front of the bus. "Everyone come outside." Marshall said, turning to head off of the bus and placing earplugs in his ears.

Everyone filed out of the bus and into some muddy grass off the side of a road. I chuckled quietly as I heard Chad complain something about his shoes getting dirty, then wrapped my arms around him for a quick hug. It just felt so natural.

"Everybody, plug your ears." I looked up to see Marshall who still had his ears plugged and was shouting into his megaphone.

I heard a piercing scream so powerful that I became so worried that tears were beginning to swell in my eyes; Tawni was embracing her _Mackenzie Falls _as she dramatically screamed until she ran out of breath. Panting and gasping, she pointed behind Marshall and toward a sign. The head cheerleader lead all of us girls as the rest of us screamed along with her, the sound of bloody murder echoing through the mess of green plants and trees. The sign read, _'THE CITY OF **FORKS **WELCOMES YOU.'_

Even after our scream had died out, every female was still going into an panicked-excitement mode. Tawni and Portlyn were holding each other, jumping, screaming and crying at the same time. Chloe was practically hyperventilating. Zora was holding back a little girl who was screaming, "I NEED TO GO CELEBRATE THE HIGHLIGHT OF MY LIFE WITH MY _FUTURE HUSBAND!_"

I looked up to see a wincing and slightly frightened Chad, and I hugged him as tight as I could, taking all my excitement out on him. I was sure none of the cast was watching as Chad returned my embrace and we stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, in a picture-perfect scene right in the city of teenage romance.

* * *

**So, I hope you like it. Thanks again for the idea of the location, Kelsey! I was going to have them actually have the whole day in the chapter but I got too wrapped-up in Sonny/Chad drama and it began to get quite long, so I thought this was a good stopping point. I will most definitely have them exploring the city and get into more fun things in the next chapter! I'm really in the typing mood, so you can look forward to the next chapter soon, thanks, again!**


	8. Scream And Shout

**Okay, thank you all so much for still reading this. I know I haven't posted in quite a while, but I really got myself into a situation where I don't really know too much about what I am writing about, so research has been involved. I apologize in advance for the really short chapter, but I felt the need to put something up and I felt that this was the best place to end it at. I'm debating on whether to put something super-dramatic into the next chapter or not, so the next chapter might be really long, but I guarantee that it will be at least normal length.**

**Also, thank you all who read A Kiss In The Rain. It was just a little story I had written because all I had heard all day was melting snow that sounded exactly like rain. I was expecting just a couple of readers, but for two days straight my email was flooded with messages saying that my story was reviewed or favorited! It was fantastic for me as a writer.**

**So, here you go…**

* * *

[Chad]

"Okay, so where does everybody want to go first?"

"_SHOPPING!_" I a squealing high-pitched scream which I traced back to Barbie.

"Their meadow!" Portyln shouted, she looked half out of it, in one of those stupid stares teenage girls get when they think of people like Za- Z- Zac- I can't even _think _his name. Portyln suffered through an evil glare from Barbie, who, I guess, didn't like her 'buddy' trying to take her somewhere she didn't want to go.

"The Forest!"

"La Push!" I heard someone yell, I traced it back to Gary. Wow, that guy had issues. When he saw me, Sonny and Rico turn and stare at him he smiled sheepishly and said something to try to cover it up, like, "Sonny made me…" I rolled my eyes.

"The beach!" Sonny piped-up.

"CHAD!" Out of all the overlapping screams that's the only one I heard. I held onto Sonny's arm a little bit tighter, but she didn't seem to notice. "_Let go of me or you're __**fired!**_" For once, I was thankful for one of the Randoms- other than Sonny. The weird little girl, was holding back a little girl just about her size. She was holding the girls arms behind her back, meanwhile the girl was dramatically pulling herself in different directions trying to break free of the grip. _Oh God!_

"Okay everyone…" said the Random's director, picking up his megaphone again. I chuckled to myself at how everyone looked up for about two seconds before going back to yelling out names of places. "Everyone!" he shouted into the megaphone. Mostly everyone stopped whatever they were doing, that is except for a couple of people and Dakota and Weird Random.

"_Zora!_" Oh, yeah, that was her name, wasn't it? "_Get __**off **__of Mr. Condor's daughter!_" I flinched and gripped Sonny's hand tightly as I saw a mess of blonde curls charging towards me. "Okay, so pick where you will go and…" I couldn't focus on him any more with this _thing _clinging to me.

I tried to peel her off with my free hand. Failure, she just grabbed it and hugged it tightly, along with my entire right leg. I tried to shake my leg and get her off, but I worried that if I did I would kick her- _I- I mean, what kind of idiot would risk his job like that?__ Don't worry, CDC doesn't have a heart, especially for demented nine year olds._

_I could hear Sonny laughing to the left of me and that was the only thing keeping me from going completely insane. So this is what today was going to be like… joy. Well, at least I had my 'girlfriend.'_

* * *

**Okay, so bear with me here, guys(: I know I have a lot of out-of-country readers and stuff, but just try to grasp that vampires are the biggest thing in America at the moment and this is what launched it. This is a crazed obsession and I couldn't have a road-trip without putting this in here. Thanks for reading and like I said above, I swear I will post more within a few days. Short chapter, I know. I will try to write more right now, but four days at the most for the next full-length chapter.**

**Thank you guys, I love all my readers so much, and once again Kudos to you all who read A Kiss In The Rain! I never expected everyone's reaction to that little story(:**

**~Tavia**


	9. I'm King Of The World!

**Okay, guys, I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while. My friend got snowed-in at my house, so I was a little too busy with her and all to have the time to type up this chapter. Whenever I get around to posting this chapter, you can expect another within three days. I will be aiming for a day or two, but just in case.(:**

**Uh… trying to think if there is anything else to let you all know… oh, yes! There is! Okay, so new thing I want to start getting all of you guys sending me: Where should the casts be performing? I don't need anything thing big, just a city or a state will be okay. Where should they be going next? I will be sure to use the state/ city that gets the most recommendations… Thanks!**

* * *

[Sonny]

I grabbed my walkie-talkie and slowly got off the bus. I laughed as I saw the way that Chad was eyeing Dakota. He looked half-mad and half-terrified. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly, I almost swore I saw his face calm for a moment. A mess of blonde curls running up and hanging off his arm ended the moment. I giggled, but Chad didn't seem to notice; Dakota was evil, but there was still a part of me that couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Okay, so you have the walkie-talkie and you've got money?" I nodded, "And you're sure they're not too much to handle?"

"N- No, they're gonna be fine." I threw a glance at Chad who stood with his mouth open from me cutting him off.

"You're sure?"

"_Yes, _Marshall, we're alright. Me and Chad can take care of them." Marshall eyed me skeptically, scanning me as if to make sure I really believed what I was saying. When he caught sight of my fingers intertwined with Chad's, his eyes widened and he glanced back and forth between us for a moment before dismissing us with a nod and retreating up the bus' steps, avoiding probably one of the strangest sights he had seen in quite a while, which is a lot considering that he directs _So Random!_

Sighing, I looked up to Chad who was back to nervously looking down at Dakota who was still clinging to his side. Zora was standing next to us taking in the view; she had given-up on Dakota a while ago. I looked around for a little bit, too. It was beautiful… and green.

There were a lot of trees all over the place, along with little green plants peeking-up through the wild grass. So many different shades of the same color surrounded me, no wonder Ella was throwing herself off cliffs; I would be doing the exact same thing if this was all I saw when I woke up everyday. But as of right now and _not _waking-up to it everyday, it was beautiful.

"So," said Zora, breaking the silence, "are we going to sit here and enjoy the love-fest or are we going to actually walk down to the beach before the sun sets?" She said sarcastically, I released Chad's hand immediately and avoided her gaze. _Awkward_, even though it _was_ fake.

"Uh," I squeaked, cleared my throat quietly and then continued, "We'll yeah, I guess we should start walking down there…" From what they said in _Tridark _we were evidently lucky that it wasn't raining today, so we might as well enjoy the sunshine.

I walked over to Zora and began to aimlessly walk through the ocean of green stems and leaves. After walked for a few seconds I turned around to face everyone. Zora was following behind me quietly and Dakota was pulling on Chad's arm over-excitedly going on about something along the lines of, "Wouldn't the sunset here be the most romantic thing ever!"

"Erm," I said, examining the green again and feeling my eyebrows slowly begin to wrinkle, "Which way _is _the beach?" I said quietly. I heard a sigh and looked up to see a Chad, who had somehow managed to shake-off Dakota, rolling his eyes and walking towards me with a half-grin on his face. He was gorgeous. I- I mean, _it _was gorgeous, you- you know the- the green and stuff…

"Come-on," he said smiling and pulling my hand slightly in a direction. I snapped out of my thought and wrapped my fingers gently around his warm hand, pressing my palm to his; his own fingers wrapped around mine and a warm surge of electricity went through me.

I smiled pointlessly at him, I felt like a girl who made googley-eyes at a substitute she thought was cute, meanwhile he was just trying to show her how to do her work. Chad caught my look, stopped, and laughed quietly at me for a moment, before dropping my hand and wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me a little closer to him. The electricity surged again. After a few seconds, though, I felt a small, powerful, grip pulling me backward.

"Keep- your- hands- off- my- boyfriend." Dakota breathed through her teeth. I tried my hardest not to smile at her, but must have failed because she added, "Or- you- are -_fired!_"

"Dakota." I said gently to the little girl glaring up at me with cold eyes, in the voice an aunt talks to her toddler niece in, "Are you trying to tell me what I can and can't do with my boyfriend?"

Her glare turned into an ice-cold stare as the last word pierced through the air, but she said nothing more so I bit my lip, holding in a smile, and turned around to face Zora and Chad who had kept on walking. I beamed once I new she couldn't see my face and walked away feeling accomplished that _I _had rendered the devil speechless.

After walking forward a few steps, I turned my head a little to make sure that she was following us; she was. I walked up next to Chad, who took my hand again and kept walking forward.

_Later that day:_

_Oh my God! _I thought to myself. I couldn't even _think _a word more, though. It was just breathtaking. As I stepped out onto the sand I felt an overwhelming urge to slip off my sandals and run barefoot through the sand and the water and just become one with the amazing scene.

The sun was shining high above the beach and blue, clear water was reflecting it beautifully. The nearly-white sand looked so coarse as it sparkled and shimmered. Massive rocks stuck up at random angles through the sand, like artwork.

Slowly I slipped off my little black sandals and held them in my hands- too afraid to put them in my purse: we had just walked for about 15 minutes through grass in a place that gets more rain than almost any other place in the United States. My feet touched the warm sand and it felt wonderful. I walked around in a circle for a moment, eyes closed and taking in the warm sun, pure air, ocean mist, and everything else before walking back to Chad and Zora.

Setting my purse down on the sand, I examined Chad. He was awkwardly standing as Dakota, who repeatedly whined that her legs were tired and demanded to be carried- or else, hung on him with her arms around his neck in a piggy-back ride. I walked over and stood behind him, telling- and, in the end, bribing little Miss Condor to get off of him.

As I lifted her and set her down a look of relief came across Chad's face. It was kind of nice that he had carried her, even though he _was _forced to do it if he wished to keep his job… I looked at him for a moment and then looked back at the ocean and wondered what we would be like as parents- not _together _or anything- just like separate- separate with our _own _little _separate _kids. Not together. I think he would make a good dad: he'd always feel the need to prove himself the man of the house, he would teach his kids to be confident, and if he loved his family _half _as much as he loved himself… I sighed and looked down to see that he had taken my hand, as I saw this I felt my cheeks heat up. Maybe it wouldn't be _too _bad if we did have children non-separately; I grinned a little and leaned into him, but belt his body stiffen and moved away, deciding to fake that I had lost my balance for a moment.

I decided that I would just clear all of those _horrible_ un-horrible thoughts from my head. Looking around the beach, I spotted Dakota who had actually turned her attention away from Chad and was running up and down the shore picking up what looked like sea shells- thank God for her adolescence and short attention span. We had the whole beach to ourselves- well I doubt we had the _whole _beach to ourselves because I could hear faint echoes of laughter and screams of happiness from where I stood, yet we had not seen anyone. I didn't see Zora, though. She must have been off doing whatever; she was old enough that I didn't have to worry about her every two seconds.

"It's beautiful." I said, realizing that neither of us had really spoken since we got here.

"Eh- yeah, I guess," He said looking around toward the ocean. "If you're into this type of thing." I smiled at the way his eyes matched the ocean, they were so deep, such a light, beautiful blue, but Chad's had one thing over the ocean: his left sparkly eye. Looking at me with the strangest expression, like I was the weird kindergartener that decided to color the sky green and the sun purple, Chad began to laugh at me a little.

I broke my eyes from his and looked out at the ocean; yep, not a chance between Chad's eyes and this. I felt my breath slow as two arms wrapped around my waist. Feeling his head just above my shoulder I turned around and got lost in his eyes once again.

"You know, Munroe, are you sure you aren't secretly a CDC fan girl?" His breath smelled wonderful, like Christmas mints and rain.

"Shut up, Chad." I said moving closer, and our noses brushing each other's faces. We leaned in closer to fill the gap; I could almost feel his lips brush mine-

"_I'm king of the world!_" Someone shouted. _Huh? _I quickly turned around and glanced up and down the shore line, before seeing a small shadow on top of one of the rocks. My mothering instincts kicked in as I jogged toward the rocks to make sure of what I had seen. I had seen it.

Without thinking I began climbing up the rock to Zora. Who was looking down at me like I was insane. I couldn't help it though, I _needed _her down and I was _going _to make sure that she got down without a scratch on her body.

"Zora, don't move… don't move…" I muttered making my way carefully towards her. Grabbing her hand I helped her to the edge of the rock, which she climbed down slowly under my watch. Relief surged through me as her right sneaker touched the sand, and then her left. I smiled a little to myself and began to make my own descent.

I took a few steps backward, very carefully, before stepping in a little curve. It was like a small crater and it was halfway filled with water from the last rain. I hadn't even seen it for more than a second before I was plummeting backward. I stopped breathing, scared horribly everything blurred and with a large pound to my back, my breath was knocked out of me and a scorching pain seethed through my back.

I closed my eyes for a moment.

When I reopened them, my eyes burned and wetness surrounded me. I was in the ocean and the tide was pulling me in deeper. Without a breath in my body or a thought in my head, and with fear coursing through my veins, I surrendered. Closing my eyes and drifting further out into the ocean, seeing Chad the whole time.

* * *

**Ooh… cliffhanger. Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. Same goes for the few Titanic references. They randomly popped into my head and I just had to put them in, so I'll be sure to update within the next two or three days and as for you all, remember the contest:**

**Enter a place, city or state, that you would like to see the cast go and wherever gets the most points will be the first city, or state, that I use. Simple, right?**

**Just click this little green button.**

**Why? Because Dakota Condor says so, if you want to keep your job.**


	10. Superman Stunts

**Okay, so I am sorry that it took me a while to post this. I wasn't really in the mood for writing for a few days, and then when I did get in the writing mood I couldn't get on the computer. Right now I have the next few chapters written up in my notebook and ready to type up on the computer, but there really is one question that I need you to answer and I will post this again at the end of the story: Do you want this to be a story aimed more at kids or teens? This question is one that will cause a **_**major **_**change to the outcome of the story and I need to know what the readers want from the story… Thanks and enjoy! **

* * *

I struggled to grasp what was going on as Sonny ran away from me and down the beach. She was running toward something… _a rock? _My breathing slowed as she began climbing the massive stone. By the time I realized what she was doing, weird Random was already back on the sand.

I smiled a little now, as I saw her silhouette descending, and that she was coming down slower than she had gone up. I watched her every step, while she made her way down the big rock. Still, I was making my way slowly across the sand toward her, making sure everything _stayed _okay.

"Aaah!" A scream pierced through the air, through me.

I furiously ran toward the water, which was trying to hold me back from her as soon as I stepped into it. I cursed it as I continued to her as fast as the pull of the water would allow me to. Weird Random was back on the shore screaming for Sonny.

"Sonny!" I screamed as loud as I could, "I- I- Sonny!" I screamed again, pushing my way through the water. I couldn't get myself to say anything else. Now the current was carrying her out, faster than I could walk. She looked- "_Sonny!" _my voice cracked as I dove into the water towards her and swam desperately towards her.

Holding her close to me with my arm, I began to swim back to the shore, struggling to keep her above water. Once I got close to the shore, I scooped her into my arms and walked her as quickly as I could through the water and to the sand, without a clue as to how I could help her once I got there. I kept calling her name over and over, nearly shouting with anxiety. Her head bobbed lifelessly with every step I took.

"Zana!" I shouted as the little girl ran towards me, "Zana, I- I don't know…" my voice faltered; I couldn't finish.

I sprawled Sonny out on the shore and held her hand tightly. Zana began to check for all the things that they teach a Blossom Scout to do. After a few seconds she looked up to me with wide eyes.

"Ch-Chad." Tears flooded her little eyes. "She- I-" She gasped for air and breathed deeply, "She's not breathing." I let go of Sonny's hand and stepped over to Weird Random, who wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed me tightly, "I- I- What do we do?" She said between sobs into my shirt.

"What- What about CPR?" I breathed, pulling her from me so that I could see her face, but leaving my hands on her shoulders.

"I- My lungs are too small." She said softly, but looked like she was thinking hard, "You do it!" Her little tearstained face lit up. "I can do the compressions and everything else, you just breathe when I tell you to- We have to hurry!" She jumped around to face Sonny again and fell to the ground beside her.

Zana had already gotten Sonny to cough-up all the water earlier when she was first checking Sonny. Now she was just getting Sonny ready.

I jogged over to the side of Sonny opposite from Weird Random and sat down beside her. I bent over top of her and removed her hair from her face and gently pressed my lips to the center of her forehead, holding back tears and a racing heart. Reluctantly pulling back up, I met Zana's gaze.

"You really love her, don't you?" my eyes were now brimming with tears as I watched her little hands hurriedly move around Sonny. "Just breathe about a lung-full of air into Sonny when I say so." I nodded and leaned back over Sonny.

"Breathe!" I met Sonny's cold lips and hoped with all that I could that she would come back- I needed her- _We _needed her. There was so much she had to stay for.

I thought about this as I continued to breathe as I was told to. Everything had seemed so slow, but had taken place over only a few minutes, two or three.

My heart raced as her eyes fluttered open, "Breathe!" Um, okay, I guess she knew what she was doing, _right? _The beautiful, brown, chocolate eyes widened as I brought my lips to hers and then I was suddenly falling backwards.

"Chad!" She screamed hoarsely. "Zora!" She looked to her side to see the red-eyed Random, before her eyes flashed back to me and she slowly tried to stand up. "Chad," Quietly, she said as she began walking towards me, "_Why _were you kissing me and- _Ow!_" I caught her as she fell forward.

"Sonny," my voice cracked as I struggled with my emotions. I was going to tell her something, but bailed out and just said, "What hurts?" and met her eyes again.

"Everything." I heard her mutter before walking past me, toward her big bag. "Chad, what happened?" She spun around and looked at me with a scared expression.

"S- Sonny…" I breathed, stepping closer to her, then turning around. "Zana!" I called; from the corned of my eye, I saw Sonny hold her head in her hands, "Get Sonny two Tylenols and find Dakota!" Bending down, I picked-up Sonny's sandals before taking her hand with my free hand. "Let's go rinse these off," We began walking towards the ocean.

"Chad…" she turned her head and looked at me, her eyes were worried, chocolate orbs.

"Sonny, you- you were on the rock-" she nodded as if she remembered. "Then, you were- you were falling and the water…" I dropped her shoes and held each of her hands in mine. "And I ran, but I just couldn't… and I- I'm so sorry, Sonny." My voice was cracking and my eyes were watering; I gave myself over to my emotions. "And then, I just held you and I- I thought you were-" I sighed. "I thought you left me, Sonny." Meeting her eyes again, I saw tears.

"Chad-" she breathed and then grabbed me and held herself tightly to me, burying her moist face into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and leaned my head on top of hers. A single tear rolled down my cheek and into her hair. _God, Mac Falls _even had me _crying _dramatically. Psh, not that CDC does tears or anything… it's just- it was _Sonny_.

She backed away from me and began to bend over for her shoes which were on the ground beside us. Wincing, she took a sharp breath and I pulled her back up, picked up her shoes with one hand and wrapped my other arm around her waist. She leaned on me as we slowly walked down to where the tide was going in and out.

I rinsed off Sonny's shoes as she stood next to me, thinking about something. Suddenly, someone up the beach screamed and I jumped. I shook again as I felt something on my shoulder- Sonny's hand. Her eyes were wide and she looked a little scared. Pulling her in, I held her close to me.

"Ch- Chad…?" She sounded worried- for me.

"No more Superman stunts, 'kay?" Leaning away, she wiped tears from her face. Pressing my forehead to hers, I whispered, "I don't think either of us wants to go through that again." She squeezed her eyes shut as I kissed the tip of her nose gently and a faint smile spread across her face.

* * *

**Okay, so remember… Homework: Recommend place to go and answer this **_**very**_** important question: Do you want this to be a story aimed more at kids or teens? **

**Just click the lonely little green button and type two simple words: Name of a place (state or city), and kids/teens. Thanks and I will be sure to have the next chapter up, Friday at latest! **


	11. Movie Buddies

[Sonny]

"Chad, you really don't have to stay with me." I said, my voice just a little hoarse, as I pulled the blanket he had brought me to my chin. I was curled up on the couch in the bus.

"Sonny." He sat down at my feet and set something on the couch. "Well, for one, it's partly my fault-" I rolled my eyes and he gave me a look, but continued anyways. "Second, there's nothing better for me to do." He messed around with something in his hands. "And third, as soon as I leave this bus, I get to spend the rest of the day with my 'future wife.'" He grimaced and looked over at me with a tilted head and a strange expression. "Besides, you're my girlfriend." He smiled and got up.

"You know, you're not too bad of a boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper." I smiled and grabbed him as he walked by me, pulling him into a hug.

"Mhmm," He wrapped an arm around me and gave me a half-hug before letting go and walking to the refrigerator, "You want something?" he called.

"Uh, do we have any more of that green tea?" I heard a clattering of glasses and different things pouring. Five minutes later, Chad walked into the room and handed me a fresh glass of green tea. I felt a little guilty about how he'd been treating me all day, just because I'd been a clutz.

As I sipped on my tea, Chad grabbed what he had set down on the couch, shut the curtains and then laid down next to me. I scooted over a bit to give him more room before laying my head down on his chest, just in case Nico or Grady or someone was to walk into the bus, even though it was off-limits until tonight when we begin our trip to the next stop; more special treatment. He set down a portable DVD player between us and two sets of headphones, slipping a disc in and pressing play.

"So… what we watchin' ?" I curiously examined the warnings on the screen.

"_The Chad Dylan Cooper Story_." I looked up to see him smiling down at me. Grinning, I tilted my face upwards to that we were only an inch or so apart. My mind blanked as slowly I examined every inch of his face, taking in his beauty; I hadn't really taken time to appreciate that about him since that failed attempt at a sketch, _Hot EMT_. I watched his smile fade as my lips got closer to his, and then his eyes looked deep into mine. My breathing slowed and my heart sputtered. Then, I closed my eyes and… _pecked him on the cheek_.

"Thanks, Chad." _For everything_. I pulled a pair of headphones toward me and went back to my spot on his warm chest. I pulled him over some of the blanket so that it spread over both of us, as he wrapped his arm around me and pressed '**Play Movie.'**


	12. Catch Me

**Just informing you a little bit, getting you caught-up. FYI- I tried to make it fairly obvious, but the first part of the chapter is a dream sequence. Uhm, the reviews came in and it was unanimous- **_**teen! **_**Thank you so much you guys, you have no idea the affect those hand-full of people who sent in their votes are going to have on this story. You all deserve a round of applause! (:**

**Uhm, keep sending in your votes for where they should go! So far, I'm thinking it is going to be Georgia. I got about 3 reviews that said Georgia and thanks to **_klcthenerd _**who gave me some amazing ideas for when I take them there. I have been reading every last one of your reviews and thank you all for the support!**

**Finally, I'm going to let you in on a little secret- I love this chapter and I hope you will too! There's a little surprise in this chapter that I don't know if any of you were expecting. So, get to reading- you know you want to find out what happens! (:**

* * *

[Sonny]

"_Do you trust me?"_

Chad was standing next to me, as I stepped my feet onto the rails; I felt warm hands on my waist. I smiled and looked from him to the water lapping on the boat below us. I smiled and nodded, looking from his blue eyes to the blue ocean again. _The arms let go._

"_Of course I do; I lo- _Zora?_"_ I blinked and Zora took the place in my sight where Chad had been. Not only that, the view was different- I stood grasping the railing- _on the outside of the ship. _I felt slightly dizzy as I glanced to the water beneath me.

"_I'm king of the world!" _Zora shouted- startling me and causing me to loose my grip. Causing me to fall.

"_**Chad!" **_I screamed as I fell. _"Chad-" falling, falling. "Chad!" _I felt like I should have been crying- _"Chad!" _I wasn't dying, I was just stuck in-between life and death, knowing that death was soon coming. _"Ch-" Falling, falling, falling. __**"Catch me!"**_

[Chad]

_Minutes Earlier_

I looked at her as she lay there in front of me. She looked so peaceful. She didn't have any of that make-up on her face, and the gentle light from passing headlights lit up her face to make her look angelic. With my arms that had been around her waist for hours, I squeezed her to me before letting go of her and getting up as softly as I could, trying not to wake her.

I walked over and quietly sat down at the small table next to the kitchen. I picked up a bottle of medicine and examined it before rolling it back and forth around the tabletop, allowing my mind to empty. I hadn't been able to sleep all night. Every time I closed my eyes I saw images of Sonny- _horrible _images of Sonny… breathless, lifeless, cold- it hurt me.

"Corse- Zora…" I heard a mutter break the silence. My head immediately snapped to Sonny, who rolled over on the couch. "King…a…world…" she whispered. _Huh? _Munroe sure did have some weird dreams.

"Cha-" I looked at her carefully, _was she awake? _"Ch…" she whispered . Setting the bottle back down in its place, I began walking back towards the couch.

"Sonny?" I whispered, trying not to wake anyone else.

"Chad." she breathed.

"Are you awa-"

"_Chad!_" Her voice flooded with panic and sent my heart racing. "Catch me…" The voice was weak now. It clicked and I ran to her side. She was having a nightmare.

"Sonny, Sonny…" I gently pulled her up and wiped her tears off her red cheeks with my sleeve. "It's- It's just a dream… I'm here, I got you…" I didn't know what to say…

"Chad." Her voice cracked. She buried her head into my chest and moved it back and forth. "Chad…"

"Honey, I'm right here." I gently pulled her off of me so that I could see her face. My heart was beating faster now, I was worried. How was I supposed to help her?

A strange expression came over her and her eyes flashed open.

"Chad?" A quick whisper shook the air between us.

"I'm right here, Sonny, right here." I wiped a few more tears from her cheeks with my thumb.

"Chad!" She jumped and pulled me into the tightest hug I had ever witnessed, "Chad."

"Honey, I think we've established that I'm Chad." I kicked myself in the back of my mind. Her grip loosened as she let go of me and leaned back.

"_Honey?_"

"_S-Sonny_," I stuttered. "I said Sonny." I mumbled.

"Whatever." she muttered, smiling, before the scared expression, once again, took over her face.

I held her close to me and she squeezed me back. We stayed like that for about half an hour or so, until her breathing slowed and I could tell that she was nearly asleep. Slowly, I let go of her and began to lay her down.

"No," she whined half-asleep. "Don't go."

"I'm going to be right over there." I assured her.

"_No!_" she followed my voice and held herself to me. I sighed and layed down next to her. She fell into a sleep and about half an hour later she rolled over onto me and said something along the lines of, "I love you, jerk." I laughed to myself and my heart stopped beating.

"You too, clutz." I whispered into brown hair. _Too bad you'll never know_.

* * *

**Short, I know, I just needed a bit of filler and I loved this little section so I put it in. Believe me, this is the best place to end it. The next two or three chapters will be really fun to write, so I can't wait! I already have the next chapter written up (for the most part) and it should be published by Friday.**

**So, what did you think? Was that enough Channy for you until I get the next chapters up? :] I'm having fun with this side of Chad, but do you guys like it or does it have too much Chad and not enough CDC? Just take about 30 seconds and type up what you thought of it so that I know what to drop and what to do more often. Thanks, ~**Tavia (AllisonCooper)


	13. Tackles, Falling, Bad Dreams, & Catch Me

**Whoops, before I do anything I want to clean-up a mistake that I feel really bad for making. Thanks, Kelsey, you are an amazing reviewer, but I had been trying to put the name of the reviewer in there off the top of my head and gave the credit to the wrong person. **_Iamsoinlovewithjonasbrothers _**was actually the person to recommend Georgia, meanwhile Kelsey voted for Texas- so I was way off there. Sorry, for that mistake you two(:**

**Nearly everyone said that they liked sensitive Chad, but I- and a few others- think that he is getting a little too sappy for CDC, so I might be bringing a little ego back in the next few chapters(:** **Anyways, here's the story. **

* * *

[Sonny]

I had talked Nico and Grady into giving me their room, which was conveniently connected to another room. Actually, I guess it was more like tricking them into it…

"_I can't wait until the morning." _I beamed, and they looked up at me. My smile not fading one bit I added, "_My room is **right **across the cafeteria._" Relaxing my smile to just a grin, I sighed dreamily. "_I'm going to wake-up to the smell of the first coffees, and doughnuts… and then I can just walk right out of my room as soon as I smell them put the food out and get all the breakfast I want- _Wait-" I paused for effect and mused, "Did he say something about a_ fro-yo machine…?_" I turned in the opposite direction from them and nervously bit my lip.

"_G- G, you hear about that girl who got kidnapped when that burglar dude opened her window from the parking lot?" _Nico said loudly, and my smile was back as I walked over to look out the window nonchalantly.

"_Wh- _no_- __**ow! **_I mean,_ y__eah… yes… I did…?" _I let go of my lip as I awaited another sound from one of them.

"_It's a shame they'd give us a room with such a great view and put a lady like Sonny in danger…"_

Setting my things down on the empty bed closest to the window, I wondered if they were aware that there was only one bed in my 'dangerous' room. I sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed that I was actually going to sleep on. Everyone, except, for the boy-girl buddies shared rooms with double beds. The other ones, like me and Chad, got single-bed rooms, that is except for _Chad Dylan Cooper_, who had talked his way into two beds; what he could possibly need two beds for, I have no idea.

I fell back against the comforter and sighed. Where were we? _Orlando, Florida_. We had gotten here around 10 PM, but we weren't tired because of the time difference. Almost immediately after checking in- and getting my 'safer' room- with a view, I had been dragged out shopping with Tawni and Portlyn- I was taken to all of the local stores. We had somehow worked-out an agreement that they would pay for all my new pajamas and undergarments as long as Tawni got to pick out my clothes.

"_Ooh, this is cute,_" I said just loud enough to get their attention; Portlyn looked up at me and Tawni kept folding and unfolding clothes over on a shelf. I was holding a light blue shirt with a smiley-faced cupcake on it, and white bottoms with little cupcakes patterned all over it. Portlyn gently tapped Tawni on the shoulder and looked back up at me with a weird expression.

"_Yeah," _Tawni picked them up and smiled, looking them over; I smiled back at her, seeing her reaction._ "For Dakota!" _She shouted, throwing them onto the floor like they were burning her hands._ "Seriously_,Sonny, _how_ do you keep managing to find these ugly things._" _She had a look of disgust as she turned back and sifted through a pile of silk pajamas. "Hold these up to yourself so we can see!" She squealed excitedly as she threw me a pair of silk purple pajamas, a tank-top and shorts.

I growled a little and pursed my lip. What had possessed Marshall to let the boys have Slushie Dogs on the bus, anyways? He should have know it would end up all over something! I sighed and looked across the room to the garbage bag filled with her blue-spotted, slushie-stained clothes. Oh well.

After a few minutes of consideration, I stood up and walked over to the door that connected my suite to the next one over. It was unlocked, and I gently pushed the door open to reveal a sleeping Chad Dylan Cooper lying back in a chair with _Mackenzie Falls _on the TV opposite from him. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the corner of the room where he was. I pushed away some of the blonde hair that was matted to his forehead. I took a few steps over to his TV and flipped on _So Random! _which was on in my room. I bent down and gently pressed my lips to his cheeks, my heart thumped for a moment. I took one more glance at him before turning to go back to my room, he looked adorable.

I spun around and took a few steps. _It would be nice to take a shower tonight_, I thought,_ considering there was no shower on the tour bus._ I let my hand drag across the comforter of his bed as I walked over to the door. Taking another step, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The hands of whoever had tackled me to the ground wrapped across my mouth. I elbowed them in to gut before flipping them over and pinning them to the ground.

"Geez, Munroe!" Chad shouted from beneath me. "What the hell got into you? I mean, I know I'm irresistible, but can't you restrain from throwing yourself on-top of me?" He flashed his signature grin.

"What got into me? What are you doing tackling people at twelve-o-clock in the morning?" I shouted at him, quiet enough so that the people in the other rooms wouldn't hear, but loud enough so that he couldn't possibly ignore me.

"I asked first! Besides- I'm not the one sneaking into people's rooms at- what did you say?- _Midnight?" _I rolled my eyes. "And kissing people." He finished matter-of-factly.

"Oh, shut-up Chad." I muttered, rolling off of him, "I thought you were asleep, anyways." I looked at him curiously.

"It's called _acting_, a little thing we do over at the _Falls_. I don't blame you for believing it, though- I mean, I _am _the greatest actor of my generation." He smiled crookedly and popped his collar, before getting up and sitting next to me on the edge of his bed.

"Yep, I'll bet." I said sarcastically, smiling. "Why are you still awake, anyways? And _why _were you pretending to be asleep?"

"Well, Cloudy and Rainy said that they traded rooms with you, but one of them might still have a room key or you might have traded back rooms." He explained. "There's _no _way that they are gonna pull something on CDC."

"Okay, I'll pretend like that made sense," I rolled my eyes. "Why were you up, though?"

"Jet lag or whatever. Time difference." he shrugged.

As I thought about this for a minute, I realized something, smiling, my heart began to beat a little faster and that cliché warm feeling began to overcome me.

"Awww…" I cooed, grinning.

"Wh- what?" Chad looked confused and clueless, but there was a red flush to his cheeks. I pondered whether or not to tell him for a minute, before deciding to use it to make him suffer.

"_You let me touch your hair." _Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't let _anyone _touch his hair.

"Pft, _right_." He said slowly, thinking of a comeback, "_You kissed me!_" He pointed at me before throwing his arms up in a guilt-free way, to match the innocent expression plastered on his face.

"Chad," I said, half-grinning, "You've kissed me before, plenty of times." I said matter-of-factly, remembering with too much pleasure how many time his lips had made their way to my skin in the past few days.

"_Yousaidyoulovedme!" Hmm? Wh- What? Pft, me love Chad Dylan Cooper? Hahaha- __**not!**_

"Chad, you know how many Tylenols I've taken in the past two days? Believe me, even though I _never _said that, if I did it was the drugs talking." Even though un-drugged Sonny Munroe has- _hasn't!- Hasn't _thought that plenty of times.

"Mhmm." He was looking in the opposite direction at something on the floor, so I couldn't see his face. I went to place my arm around his shoulder, but decided to place it back down onto the bed as it got close to him.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed." I said after a few minutes of absolute silence. "Night." I said walking to the door. He didn't look up or even respond. I sighed and shut the door.

_Later that night:_

I rolled over to feel a shocking wetness upon my cheek. I let out a soft whine as I began to wake up. Putting my hands to my face, I wiped away tears that were still practically pouring out of my eyes, no wonder I had dreamt that I was in the ocean.

Squinting my eyes, I flipped on my tableside lamp. I looked around at the mess of covers below me, from tossing and turning in my sleep. Sitting up in my bed, I slid on my white slippers. Even in my sleep I had known that there was only one thing that could make this better. Clumsily, I made my way across the room and gently turned the handle. I breathed out the breath that I had held, thinking that there was some way that the other side of the door may have also been part of the dream.

"Chad?" I whispered, but it seemed loud in the silence of the night "Chad!" I whispered sharper, poking his arm.

"Hmm…" He said, still asleep.

"Chad…" I poked him a couple times, before whispering in his ear, "Chad, are you awake?"

"Obviously not," He muttered. At least hew was awake now,

"Chad, I- I had the dream again." I shook his shoulder a little, trying to keep him from falling back to sleep. "Can- can I stay in here for a while?" I really didn't know how to ask him.

"S- Sonny?" He squinted hard and looked up at me, I could just see the outline of his face from the clock that read 2:42.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

Chad rolled over a little and lifted up some of the comforter. I could tell he was struggling to stay awake as he fought his eyes that kept trying to close.

"N-no, that's okay, I can just sleep over here." I sat down on the bed that he had only a few duffel-bags on.

"Sonny, you are _not _sleeping in the bed closest to the door and I'm not moving." He didn't sound grumpy, he just had a tone in his voice that I knew he was serious.

Sighing, I got up and walked to his bed, scooting under the cover he was still holding up for me. Reluctantly, I layed down on the bed, as close to the edge as possible without going over the edge. It was uncomfortable, but I really didn't want to make _him _uncomfortable; after all, _I _came into _his _room.

"Sonny." I turned to see open eyes staring at me. Feeling confused I just stared at him. His arm found my shoulder and pulled me to him. "Your cheeks are wet." He said, rubbing his thumb along my cheek bone.

"I had the dream again." I repeated. He pulled me to him and I nestled my head in his neck, breathing in his scent and feeling his warmth.

"I'll catch you, Sonny." He whispered, wrapping an arm around me. I didn't even bother to ask him how he knew so much about the nightmare that I had never really gone into detail about, or described at all. Then, I fell asleep on my jerk-throb super-hero for the third night in a row, and he really wasn't even my boyfriend- he was frenemy.

* * *

**Okay, so we are all caught-up. That is as much as I have written at the time and I hope you all liked it! Once again, sorry about the name mishap and I will be sure to get writing right away! Please, tell me what you all thought(:**


	14. Wakeup Call

**Procrastination- isn't it such a wonderful thing? And when mixed with writer's block? Yeah… But, thankfully, it is Saturday night and I have just un-weaved my writer's block. I needed a way to link all the scenes in my head together and I just discovered it! Because I haven't posted in like a week or two I'm going to post this up quickly and have the next part of their day posted before Wednesday! I've been to where they're going so much- it's one of my passions and it will be so much fun to write a bit that's set there(:**

* * *

[Chad]

I grunted and rolled over a little, burying my head deep into the pillow. _Five more minutes, _I thought- but I was not even going to consider putting in the effort to say it aloud. Hearing another rap on the door, I flopped back over and let out a sigh of exasperation, shaking the bed. _Knock, knock, knock. _I hissed through my teeth before hearing a whining groan from beside me.

"_McDramapants!_" My eyes shot open to a full-on scowl at the ceiling. "_Gosh, _dude, _open the dang door!_" Obnoxious calls from hotel hallways at whatever-o'-clock in the morning- _yep_, this was definitely the doings of the beauty-sleep depriving Randoms. Psh, not that I _needed _beauty sleep or anything; Chad Dylan Cooper always looks this go- _"Pooper!" _

I felt the bed move beside me as a heavy lump rolled over on top of me, _"Shut up-" _I could hear a voice muffled by my chest. Still hearing annoying banging on the door, I began to shake Sonny's shoulders a little.

"Sonshine…" I whispered into her ear. "Sonny, Sonny…" One of her hands moved out from under the covers to blindly search across my face, before resting over my mouth. I laughed a little and gently rested her arm back down on top of the covers. More banging and shouting from the hallway. _The Randoms were going to pay for this_. "Sonny…" I shook her shoulders a little faster, before gently tapping the side of her face with my hands, trying to wake her up again- failed attempt. _More knocking_.

_Hmm… _there _was_ one way that I hadn't tried that might wake her up… Grinning at the reaction I knew was coming, I gently leaned over her. I examined every inch of her beautiful face and gently brushed my lips across hers for a moment. Her eyes flashing open, I heard a hitch in her breathing. The strangest shocked- scared- mad expression emitted from her eyes that were staring into mine with a wrinkled brow. Snickering lightly, I removed my lips from hers, ignoring the wonderful tingling feeling that lingered.

"_Pooper, _I _swear _if you don't open the door, we'll just have to come in through Sonny's room…"

"Dude," I heard the other Random reply, "Why didn't we just do that in the first place?" The banging on my door stopped, as I heard a moo come from Sonny's room- I swear that girl has the _strangest _choice of ring tones. Then, I heard a fumbling around at the locks on her door.

"Sonny," I whispered hurriedly. It was one thing for us to sleep together on a one-room bus, but to find us together in a hotel room- that would be entirely different.

She bit her lip a little bit, before hearing the door to her room swing open and jumping on top of me, crawling her way across the bed onto the floor- between the bed and the air conditioner. I laughed at how swiftly she moved- tripping over me a little in her rush. As her breathing began to slow down, my door flung open.

"_Cooper!_" the blonde shouted. "_Where's _Sonny?"

"Wh-what?" I stuttered nervously, my voice wavering- _damn voice_.

"You know what he means!" Rico shouted at me, "_**Where**_ is Sonny?"

"Why would I know?" That was the first thing I could think to say.

"Because, _for one_ you're in a room connected to hers, and _for two _she's your girlfriend!" Rico shouted back. _Shoot_, I guess he was right.

"Uh…" my mind raced with pointless, useless excuses and various things that would in no way help me out. "She," my I cleared my throat a little, as to keep my voice from going up an octave. "She said something about, uh, going to the cafeteria and getting some cereal."

"_Hah!_" Gary shouted at me, pointing his finger and jumping as if I had just confessed to murder. "Sonny likes doughnuts better!" _What?_

"She- she said that the cereal would be nice because of how hot it was outside and all the nice, cold milk…?" I replied, wondering that if they were stupid enough to ask that question if they'd be stupid enough to accept that as an answer.

"Well- okay, then, McDramaPants. When she get's back, tell her that we're all meeting in the main lobby at 8:30. And she _better _get back. Because, _I swear, _Pooper, if your lying to us and she was Sonny-napped or if someone-"

"_Hold-up!_" I shouted, frustrated, part of me wanting to go-off on this kid. "You _honestly _think that I would ever let _anything_ bad happen to Sonny? Seriously! I mean- _wow_. Do- Do you even know how much she means to me? I-"

"Can it, Cooper!" Rico shouted just loud enough to get me to shut-up. "We didn't ask for Titanic, we didn't ask for The Notebook, we just wanted to warn you. And we're watching you, Cooper, always watching because the second you hurt her…"

"Wait! _You think I would hurt her? _Have you not heard a word I've been saying? Sonny is-"

"Shut it, Cooper, we know about Tawni." Rico said loudly. I immediately stopped talking and just stared at him in astonishment.

"Yeah. Mm-hmm. She told us everything. She was your duck-duck and you were her goose." Gary added.

"Yeah, _Goldfarb_."

"N-Never- _OUT!_" I gasped.

"Yeah, consider yourself warned, CD_G_." Rico said turning and walking away.

"You will _never _make a duck-duck out of Sonny!" The blonde shouted, as the skinny one dragged him away by his elbow.

Slamming the little door shut, I sat down on the bed, breathing heavily and running my hands through my perfect, golden hair. I pounded the bed with my fist as a range of emotions surged through me. _Anger, disappointment, hurt, despise- _

"Is it safe yet?" I followed the whisper to a pair of beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes. _Guilt- is that how to describe this? _I nodded slowly as she slowly crawled up to sit on the bed, wrapping the blanket around her beautiful figure- _Psh, not that I was looking at her like that or anything. _

_Guilt- no, that wasn't quite the word. I mean, I had no reason to be guilty. _"You should go get dressed, we have to be in the lobby in twenty minutes." _ I mean, I hadn't lied to her or anything. _

"Okay." She grinned a little, getting up and walking across the room, I was staring at my phone. _Why did I feel like I had to tell her this? I- I couldn't._

Looking up at the door and making sure I was truly alone, I took out my phone.

**Port, I really need to talk to you about something, but promise you won't hate me.** **- Chad**


	15. Keeping It G Rated

**I don't know how many of you all are still reading this, because here lately there hasn't been too many reviews, but ****thank you ****to the ones that **_**do**_** review. I don't know if I have told you or not, but there are about four of you who review nearly every chapter and it really makes my day and means the world to me.**

**This chapter has many dedications: Louise, thanks for the review- I know this is a little late and not too fantastic, but I hope this and the next chapter help you feel better(: Thank you to .Ow18, that is the biggest complement that I think I have ever been given- it's so amazing to know you enjoy it that much! Mstwilight551, props for reading the whole story in one day, nice to have you on-board as a reader! Oh, and Kelsey I think that I may have already said this to you, but not so sure, but yes Sonny would have already know about Tawni and Chad, I guess- she's already found out in the show and I wasn't trying to make it a secret from her… mistake on my part(: **

**Okay, Tavia will shut and let you read now! (:**

* * *

[Chad]

I looked-up from my phone to see Sonny, who stood holding the rail next to me, smiling in an awkward, uncomfortably-exited type of way. Realizing that I had been spending most of my time sending text messages every since I had woke-up, I sighed, put my phone away and stood up to hold the rail next to Sonny.

"You sure you don't want to sit down, Munroe?" I said. Her head slowly tilted and her brown eyes got a little wider, as she stared into the mess of green and water that you could see beneath us. "Munroe?" I called a little louder, the corners of her lips appeared to twitch upwards, but I wasn't quite sure. Holding back a smile, I rolled my eyes and leaned closer to her. "Sonny," I whispered into her ear from behind her. Immediately, her body jumped a little, as she gasped and shot her head around to face me.

"Geez, Munroe, what's with you lately?" I laughed, and flashed my signature CDC smile.

"S- sorry, I was just looking at the green, and the water, and the roads, and-"

"And this is one of the places that you really wanted to go?" I finished for her and she smiled in approval. "See, Chad Dylan Cooper _is _capable of listening to other people sometimes…" She let out a little giggle.

"Yeah, I guess he is." She smiled at me, before turning to look out the window again.

"_If you look ahead you can see the Contemporary Resort…_" The gentle voice said through-out the speakers. Sonny lit-up at this sound before quickly looking out the window and drawing-in a deep breath. She was glowing as we pulled into the side of the building.

As the monorail came to a stop Sonny flew forward, having loosened her grip as she took in everything. As she began to fall, I instinctively reached out my arm and caught her by the waist, steadying her. She grinned and looked at me with happy eyes, and I held them with my own. Slowly, her eyes began to deepen and widen; the shine of her eyes turned to sparkles. I searched her eyes with my own, wanting more than anything to reach out and pull her to me- to hold her, to really hold her.

Suddenly, a shriek erupted from the car and pierced through the air, echoing down the walkway for a moment as the doors began to close again. Frightened, Sonny jumped a little and my head snapped to search the car, pulling her a little closer to myself while doing so. _"Stop it!"_ At once, everyone spun to face a pink-faced, heavily breathing nine-year-old, before following her glare to Sonny, and then to me. I quickly smiled nervously before feeling my face go blank all-together. A few people raised eyebrows, rolled eyes, and laughed in our direction.

"_Yeah_, guys I mean keep it G-rated; I mean, there _are _kids here." Rico said, rolling his eyes to look at Gary, who raised his eyebrows in agreement.

"_Psh_, what are you guys talking about…" Sonny began, in her high-voice.

"You _know _what we're talking about and so does Chip Dramapants." Gary said, placing a hand on his hip, I leaned in the direction opposite him. _Was this what would happen to me if I keep hanging-out on the Randoms' set?_

"Uh… no, we… don't…" Sonny nervously put together words, before casting a guilty glance at my hand that rested on her waist. Hastily, I dropped my arm to my side and she stumbled backwards and fell into Barbie.

"_You know, dude, maybe she don't…_" I heard Rico whisper.

"That _was _G-rated!" She had apparently gotten her words back as she fumbled around to grab one of the poles.

"_Maybe, _but the way you were _looking _at each other wasn't…" Barbie said in a sing-song voice, pushing Sonny off of her and raising her thin eyebrows just a bit, getting snickers from a few members of the casts.

"I _know_," Portlyn squealed, "It's like they were making-out with their eyes!" They went into a fit of laughter and loud giggles and agreements erupted from all over the car, which only heightened as Barbie and Port began a re-enactment that involved tilted heads, _Falls_-like expressions, and excessive blinking. I shot glares at anyone who looked my direction and it slowly began to quiet down.

Suddenly, the monorail came to a stop.

"… _enjoy your day here at The Magic Kingdom_…" the recording cooed as the doors opened and everyone began to file out.

Before I knew it, it was only me and Portlyn left in the car. She turned around to face me with her hand on her hip, before sighing and looking me quickly up and down. Unintentionally, she met my eyes before ripping hers away, flipping her hair, and taking a small, girly hop to land on the sidewalk outside of the car and walking to catch-up with the casts.

From behind me I heard the doors open and the murmur of a few people on the other side. Lost in a state of thought, I followed the path to the ticket-booth at the end of the side walk.

* * *

**Apologies for this being so short; I do have more to type but I am getting ready to leave and I will post again tomorrow morning at the latest, but hopefully tonight. Oh, and here's a bit of extra info, kind of like when you stay in the theater room to see what happens after the movie's end credits: new story might be coming soon, I'm not sure at the response it will get though- it would be a more modernized version of one of my favorite movies from the 40s/50s; you can message me or whatever if you want to know more about it(: Also, here is something that might get a lot of you mad. To be completely and entirely honest with you, all day the thought to put this story on hiatus or up for adoption has been nagging in the back of my head. I just thought that I would throw that out their. If I do that, though, I just want to let you know that I would bring it to a nice resting point and if I put it up for adoption that I would post a summary of what else I planned to happen in the story. Don't stress, though, it's not a maybe- just a nagging thought. Love you all and I will read a chapter or so of some of the stories I have missed out on right now and begin typing as soon as I get back!(:**


	16. When You Wish Upon A Star

**Before I say anything else, I would like to thank my only reviews from this entire time-span:**

**klcthenerd, iamsoinlovewithjonasbrothers, amanda, .jesus, jbfan1987, and paula13, this chapter is dedicated to you. **

**Now, my authors note:**

**Guess who's back for her mini-vacation with **_**more drama**_**, **_**more Channy**_**, and **_**more stories**_**- Yes, I said it- **_**more stories**_**- PLURAL! Basically, I met this awesome person on a fan-site, and something went incredibly right in our little writer heads and, hence, our baby 'The Bucket List' was born. Link should be on profile too, and our collab-account is: StopSPS. I'm super-psyched for that story and my own little creations that should be up and going sometime within the next month… So lots to look forward to!**

* * *

[Sonny]

As I stepped into the old towne-square, I could feel my smile grow wider. I began to walk around in circles, raking it all in: the beautiful green grass, all of the perfect shoppes, the 'cast' shuffling about in outfits that made me so happy to be in shorts and a t-shirt, and the other tourists frantically hurrying about in different directions. I breathes in the scent, too: it smelled of happiness- and dessert; smells of sugar and warm apple pie stirred in the air. In the distance, I could hear music and little girls' screams of joy in the distance. From behind us, a long, loud train whistle blew, causing Chad to jump.

I laughed a little to myself as he casually searched around the group, making sure no one had seen him. As his gaze flickered to me, I noticed his eyes quickly fall to the pavement.

"Don't worry, I didn't see.." I paused for effect before adding, "No one knows little _Chaddy-waddy_'s af-_waid _of a _wittle _choo-choo." Quickly, wide blue eyes met mine.

"Oh _please_, I- I was _not _afraid, Munroe." He said with a nervous smile. "It was just quiet, then it was loud; it- it caught me off guard." He finished very matter-of-factly.

"Mhmm," I grinned and rolled my eyes, "I'll bet it did, Cooper." He opened his mouth to say something else, but I just took his hand and dragged him in the direction that the large crowd of casts and directors was heading. As we walked-up, Marshall seemed to be wrapping-up going over the rules.

"…so just stay with your buddy. Oh- and remember that we're all meeting at the train station before three for the parade, and to make sure we're all in one piece…" he smiled nervously, before suddenly remembering something, "Oh- and Zora and Dakota come with me!" He called as we all began to turn around and head in varioys directions.

I began to unfold my map; making it nice and big, before holding it up in front of my face. Trying to remember something about as many rides as I could, as I looked it over. Looking up briefly to be sure that I knew where we were at, I became aware of a tall blonde standing to my right, reading over my shoulder.

"So, whatcha want to do first?" He smiled, having caught my eye.

"Um…" I stood there thinking as hard as I possibly could. "I'm not sure." I whispered softly, looking over the map once again. "Everything?" I giggled.

"Okay, then." He smiled, taking my map and beginning to fold it up. "Everything."

Looking around once again, I noticed how much the park had seemed to fill-up in the little span of time that we had been standing there. Taking in the squealing kids, and smiling staff one more time, before feeling Chad's hand sneak it's way into mine, gently pulling me back into reality, as we began our 'tour de _everything_.'

_Later that day:_

Sighing, I fell down into the seat of the TTA. The little blue train sped-off down the track, as I tossed the my handbag and a few shopping bags down on the seat and leaned back, making myself comfortable. I smiled a bit as Chad took a seat next to me, this morning he'd been awkward for a bit, but now he was warming-up.

Glancing up, I realized that we had our very own little train all to ourselves. Crossing my arms and resting my legs on the seat opposite me, I looked off into the clouds as we sped around above the park.

Today had been nice, me and Chad had gone to about half the rides and it wasn't even two thirty yet! We had started-off by riding the train to Splash Mountain- the ride with the drop that terrified me into clinging to Chad and soaked us for a good half-an-hour. Then we rode a few rides around there before going to The Haunted Mansion- which was amazing! Then we went to a few more rides on the way to Buzz Lightyear- I even got Chad on the Dumbo ride! It was stellar!

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Chad watching me; slowly, I allowed my eyes to sneak up to meet his before breaking away. Giggling, I immediately focused-in on Chad's sticker that pointed-out in big letters '_**I'M THAT GUY**_' It was certainly something to watch a computer make fun of him during the Monster's Inc ride.

After a moment, I heard a few chimes and we were speeding into one of the tunnels. I felt chills shoot through me as we drove beneath an air vent; shivering, I leaned into Chad. He stiffened beneath me, and I slowly began to slide away- until I felt his arm pulling me back to him. Grinning my widest, I leaned into him and closed my eyes- allowing myself to rest as the wind blew around us.

Today was amazing, and it would be absolutely perfect if it would never end.

[Chad]

I sighed as I scanned the crowd to find the table that we were sitting at, and I couldn't help but smile as my eyes found it. Sitting down at a tiny metal table I found an over-exited _four-year-old_; Sonny was sitting in the chair facing the castle, her head twisted back and forth excitedly as she beamed at everyone she saw. Sighing again, I allowed myself to admit it. She was amazingly beautiful tonight- _she was gorgeous_.

Slowly, I walked up behind her and carefully placed everything on the little table, before glancing around, taking in the view. It was nice tonight, but, frankly, it bored me compared to the girl next to me. Honestly, I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Smiling and bending down, I gently whispered, _"Boo!" _into her ear. I chuckled a bit as her head snapped back to look at me with a shocked expression that faded into a slightly mad one, before she giggled a bit and slapped my arm playfully.

"I brought your ice-cream." I stated, looking over at the sundae on the table. Grinning, I watched her face immediately light-up. She looked back at me for a moment, before looking back to her sundae and snatching it from the table. I let a laugh escape me as I walked back toward my seat.

"_Mmm…_" she rolled her eyes in exaggeration, before noticing me staring at her and throwing me a Sonny-smile. "_What? _It's good ice-cream!" She laughed, picking-up another spoonful.

"You're really something, Munroe…" I smiled, opening my own ice-cream. I had just gone with the Mickey Mouse shaped cream on a stick: vanilla and chocolate- something simple.

"You know," she began, before sticking a spoonful of chocolate syrup into her mouth and making a thinking face. "One time, when I was little, I remember watching this one episode of _Full House_…" She glanced up at me through her lashes to make sure that I was listening. "And I remember they went to Disney World…" She was swirling around her ice-cream in its little plastic container. "And the dad, Danny, he proposed to his girlfriend or whatever through the fireworks…" She smiled, and looked around us, before smiling at the castle. _Leave it to Sonny to think of something that random_… I rolled my eyes quickly and smiled at her, before taking a napkin and my ice-cream and leaning against the brick wall next to her.

"Well, you know, Munroe…" I waited for her to turn around before continuing, "I _really _hope you aren't hoping for a proposal tonight- cause I'm kinda busy tonight." Her cheeks began to turn pink, as she smiled at the pavement. I notice the lights dim and the little voice come through the speakers announcing the start of the fireworks in a few minutes. Quickly, I scooped up her ice-cream and a few napkins and pulled her shoulder forward a bit.

"Come on- take this and follow me-" I said quickly before taking her hand and practically running towards the castle. She laughed as I ran to the right and stopped in front of a wall. We stood in front of a tree and a few plants, which were surrounded by a brick wall, which was about four and a half feet tall. Taking her ice-cream from her and laying the rest of mine down in its wrapper, I grinned and patted down on the top of the wall for her to sit. She looked at me questioningly, before looking the wall up and down. Stepping forward, I placed one hand on her side, and looked at her face for a moment. She was looking at me, her head tilted and the _strangest_ expression on her face… Her eyes were smiling and her face had such a beautiful color to it- I wanted nothing more than to hold her close to me and kiss her. I looked away towards my free hand, before bringing it forward and helping her onto the wall.

She sighed and leaned back a bit as she sat onto the wall, I climbed-up next to her just as the fireworks started. Single, white shooting-star fireworks flying above the castle. She picked-up her ice-cream and leaned back, resting the back of her head on my shoulder gently. At that moment, I felt nothing other than her upon me. Slowly, I snuck my arm around to wrap around her waist. She looked back and smiled at me, before looking back and forth as the fireworks exploded in the air, taking a few tastes of her ice cream every few seconds. She moved forward and took her head off of me, as she turned around to face me, letting my hand fall from her waist.

"You want some?" she asked, as I tilted my head and looked at her awkwardly, "Do you want some?" She lifted-up her ice cream in the air between us and smirked.

"Uh… sure?" I smiled, unsure of what to say. She beamed at me, before scooping-up some ice-cream and handing me the spoon, carefully keeping a napkin underneath it. I ate it, but was too focused on her to actually taste it. I handed her back the spoon before turning around to see the fireworks were about to end- I tapped for on the shoulder, pointing to the fireworks gently falling down by the castle…

"_Wishes… dream a dream- Wishes… just believe- Wishes… trust your heart_…" The speakers sang as huge sparkly fireworks that honestly defined 'pixie dust' fell from behind the castle. I couldn't control myself as my hand flew forward to tap Sonny on her shoulder, as she turned around I saw he shocked expression for only a moment before my lips came crashing towards hers. I pressed my lips gently and slowly against hers as she stayed stone beneath me. Relief came over me as or lips touched, but I was about to back away before she reacted. In only a moment she had gone from stone to wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me back, a bit roughly at first before softening the kiss. As I heard a bang of fireworks from behind me, we flew apart. She looked petrified as she looked me up and down, before hopping off the wall and landing on the ground with a '_thud_.'

She had no clue where she was going, and I could tell, as I instinctive jumped off the wall and grabbed her by her wrist. She tried to rip free for a moment, before slowly following my arm up to meet my gaze. Her eyes were shining, either with happiness or sadness. Either way, it didn't matter as I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. She let out a sob into my shirt, before squeezing me as tight as she could. Leaning my neck down, I slowly placed a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

**How original am I? Having the first kiss from the guy's point-of-view! LOL! Anyways- I pretty much said everything that I had to say already- so… yeah. Uhm, question of the day: Should I post another chapter sharing the kiss from Sonny's point of view? Thanks- Love you guys! (Even though I'm sure most of you are girls! cx )**

**[Fact: **_I actually contemplated a bit about giving the ending it's own chapter- while I was writing it up in my notebook it was actually given the name '_Fireworks and Fireworks' _and it was going to be a purely Channy chapter put-up to end their day with a '_bang!_'_**]**


	17. Tears

**Alrighty, so I gave you guys a somewhat longer chapter! Uh… thanks **_**so **_**much for the reviews on the last one- I know I had a few of you that didn't really agree with the tears- but I hoped to kind-of justify them a bit in this chapter… Oh- and I would just like to say that we've reached 100 reviews- which is amazing! One of my new stories is up (or almost up…) as of right now, it just consists of a few paragraphs (if that) of what I wanted to do with the story and the inspiration- it **_**really **_**sucks cause I wrote it at four in the morning- so I am thinking that sometime before the week's end I will have posted a **_**new **_**story thing, with a better introduction, a first chapter, an in-text address to video that inspired it, and the lyrics to the song… so, yeah, just a little side-info… but-**

**Thanks, I love you guys **_**so **_**much, and here you go…**

* * *

[Sonny]

I sat down at the cool, metal table, looking through the crowd. Smiling, I just _couldn't _grasp what was going on. Scanning around, I tried my hardest to sketch all the little details of the scene, to create it in my mind and remember it later. From the corner of my eye, I saw a little girl- no older than seven- tugging on the bottom of a man's shirt.

"_Daddy, Daddy, look at the castle- isn't it so pretty?_" She looked from her father to the castle excitedly, as if it were one of the seven wonders of the world.

"_Mm-hmm, Sweetheart…_" He muttered to her, holding two ice cream cones, and looking for a place to sit.

"_I- I heard that Tinkerbell- that she comes out at night. My friend, she- she said that she flies out of the sky_…" She went on excitedly. I could feel myself smiling again, then frowning for a moment, before smiling again. I couldn't help but adore the innocence of the little girl… Just _being _here seemed to be the highlight of her life, and her father was the least bit worried about just sitting back and enjoying it- he seemed to just be one of those types that would focus on the grown-up aspect of things: worrying about when they eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner; that they don't spend too much money; that they do the _most _things possible, rather than _really enjoying _the ones that they _have _done… I was willing to bet that before that little girl was done with her ice-cream, he'd have taken _at least _one business call, or pulled-out a Blueberry typed about 5 e-mails.

Pulling my eyes away from them, I continued taking in the view, the deep-green plants, the perfect grass, the beautiful flowers, the laughing kids, the echoing squeals, the castle… The castle was lit-up like a Christmas tree, spotlights shining beautiful combinations of colors on its walls. I wondered what it looked like reflected in the lake that we had passed earlier…

"_Boo!_" I jumped a bit, as I snapped out of my thoughts, my head naturally whipping around to the source of the noise- _Chad Dylan Cooper_. I tried on the mad expression that I probably _should've_ had, before bursting into giggles and slapping his arm.

"I brought your ice-cream." Following his gaze, I found a sundae awaiting me on the table. Taking another look to Chad, I grabbed my ice-cream from the table. I smiled a bit, as I heard his laugh and he sat down.

"_Mmm…_" This was some good ice-cream- nice, cold, flavor-full, and the chocolate sauce was perfectly warm. "_What? _It's good ice-cream!" I laughed, cutting-off a bit of my sundae with the spoon.

"You're really something, Munroe…" It was nice to have him here- now. Chad had really been someone else lately- today- and I was loving it. And part of me told myself that I wasn't just loving it- _that_ _I was loving him, too_- but that was just part of me.

"You know," I broke the quiet, before grabbing some more chocolate and thinking how to word this. "One time, when I was little, I remember watching this one episode of _Full House_…" I stopped talking for a few moments, and made sure he was listening. "And I remember they went to Disney World…" I swirled some of the ice-cream together, making a patch of chocolate, before continuing. "And the dad, Danny, he proposed to his girlfriend or whatever through the fireworks…" I smiled a bit, then looked towards the castle. It was _so _strange justbeing_ here_, at a place I'd always seen on TV, with a person who'd I'd always wished was a little more like this… a little more laid-back, and fun, and cute, and relaxing.

"Well, you know, Munroe…" I turned around, not jumping this time, to see Chad behind me. "I _really _hope you aren't hoping for a proposal tonight- cause I'm kinda busy tonight." Feeling my cheeks get warm, I dropped my gaze to the pavement, hoping he wouldn't notice the blush- _cause then, welcome home _ego.

Then, out of nowhere, Chad began scooping the things off the table.

"Come on- take this and follow me." He muttered, as I took my ice-cream from him, and he held my free hand and we jogged towards the castle. I couldn't contain a laugh, as I tried to figure-out where he was going; _talk about spontaneous_. He led me towards this wall, which was up to about my chest, and held a bunch of grass and plants. I looked the wall over, as he took my ice-cream from me and patted the top of the wall, motioning for me to sit. Looking back at the wall for a moment, I was interrupted as he stepped forward and placed a hand on my waist and look me deep in my eyes.

For a moment, I wondered if he realized how close he was to me, his eyes probing my face just inches from me. Tilting my head a bit, I lost control of myself. I could do nothing but stand there, _Chad Dylan Cooper _the shortest distance from me, trying my hardest to show him how much I wanted his lips upon my own without really saying it at all. But, after a moment, he looked away and moved his hands to help me up the wall.

I sighed and leaned back to sit on the wall, balancing with one palm on the wall behind me, and my other hand moving my ice-cream to next to me. Smiling, I glanced over to see Chad climbing the wall to sit next to me. A single star shot above the castle, as I leaned back, finding Chad and resting my head on his shoulder. I could smell him, and his own little Chad smell- and it was intoxicating. Tearing my focus from him, I looked up to the sky to see beautiful blue fireworks exploding in the sky.

A few moments later, I noticed something rubbing against my side. Focusing on the moving object, my heart skipped a beat when I noticed it was Chad's hand. Taking a deep breath, I rolled my head over to grin at him and meet his eyes with my own. Suddenly, I noticed a song from _Hercules _and searched the sky taking-in amazing, bright colors and shining sparks. Realizing, once again, the cold ice-cream in my lap, I began to take a few bites of it as I watched the show. After a moment, I had begun to think again about how good this ice-cream was. Picking myself up off of Chad, I sat-up on the wall and turned to face him.

"You want some?" I asked, as he searched my face with a confused expression. "Do you want some?" I repeated, lifting my sundae in the air between us and smiling.

"Uh… sure?" He mumbled, blinding me with a smile, which I returned as I scooped up the yummiest-looking spoonful of ice-cream. Giggling quietly, I handed him the spoon, following it with a paper napkin. Flushing slightly, I noticed him watching me carefully, as he slowly ate. He handed me back my spoon, and I placed it back in the ice-cream, before following where he'd pointed for me to look.

"_Wishes… dream a dream- Wishes… just believe- Wishes… trust your heart_…" Children's and women's voices sang through the speakers, as fireworks that looked like huge, beautiful clouds of glitter fell though-out the sky. Dreamily, I watched as the singers began to sing more powerfully, and the view looked more and more like a painting.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder- slowly, I turned around and immediately lost any sense whatsoever of what was happening. My eyes widened and I could feel myself freeze, as I realized his lips were on mine- and they were soft, and gentle, and powerful, and _perfect_… Without grasping any control of myself, I watched my arms fly towards him, and that was the last thing I saw before blackness came over me. Eyes closed, I saw nothing- but I felt his struggle for air, and his soft skin and silk-like hair against the soft skin of my wrist, and his lips moving perfectly, rhythmically with my own. Holding myself as close to him as possible, I never wanted to let go- until we heard a loud _band_ almost like gunshots- and we flew apart.

Taking a few deep breaths, the oxygen cleared my mind. All at once- I began to grasp what had happened, what I'd felt, what he'd done, what _I'd _done- what _had _happened. Unconsciously, I jumped from my place on the wall and began to look around, beginning to weave my way through the crowd of people separating in various directions, and children running around excitedly. Suddenly, I felt something grab my arm- I tried to rip away… I needed to be away from the world for a moment- I needed to be alone- _I needed to think_. Staring at the arm, I slowly, naturally, traced it to a pair of innocent, deep, shinning, brilliant blue eyes.

I felt my nose tingle and my eyes squint, as I realized what was coming. Unexpectedly, I felt arms wrap around me and hold me close. Feeling the tears begin to roll down, I nuzzled my head in his chest, as I quietly sobbed. _Why was I crying? _This was so perfect- so unexpected- so everything I could've wanted- this was amazing, _heaven_- there was no way this could be true- the emotions rushing through me right now were unattainable, _even in the movies_. I felt small, soft, warm lips press into my hair- and I knew that, _for right now_- I didn't care.

Sobbing once more, I smiled tightly and met eyes that were now searching my own, with worry in their depths. By instinct, I shifted all my weight quickly to the balls of my feet, reaching upward as I brought my lips up to press swiftly against his own, slowing a little after a moment, and I felt his smile in the kiss. One more tear slid down my cheek and I knew something: these weren't just tears- _these were tears of joy_.

Letting go of my lips, but not my waist, he whispered into my ear.

"_Come on Sonny, you've had a long day, why don't we just sit down for a bit- I know this hidden, little movie theater…" _I nodded, and he took my hand as we walked under the arch of the castle.


	18. A Good Morning

**Okay, so it wasn't intentionally this way, but I kinda think that a section of this chapter might really need that teen rating, so if you don't think that you would be able to handle that, then skip this chapter, I suppose? Lol, but it's not quite as bad as I bet I'm making it sound to be right now, but anyways… enjoy!**

* * *

[Sonny]

Stumbling into the bus, I gripped the railing as I attempted to make my way up the steps. We hadn't gotten back to the hotel until around midnight last night, and had been rushed out the lobby doors before eight, to start making our way to the first stop on our vacation. As for where the first show was, I didn't know. I'd thought that I had over-heard something about Georgia, but I wasn't too sure as to where.

Making my way down the bus, I could honestly say I didn't care where we were going, as long as I got to sleep on the way there.

I threw down my bags next to the seat that I'd been sitting in ever since this whole journey began about a week back. Sitting down in the corner, I unfolded my blanket and prepared to lay back down. As I situated myself and got some soft songs playing on my I-pod, I caught a glimpse of Chad and the people he'd hired to carry his luggage making their way to the bus. Sighing, I relaxed back into my seat and made myself nice and comfortable, placing my headphones in my ears and drifting into a slumber.

_Later that day:_

Slowly I blinked my eyes open and shut. I heard nothing, but the song that was playing on my I-pod- _Every Rose Has It's Thorn _by Poison. _Random_, _I know_. Tilting my head up a little to get a better view of the bus, I realized that my head had been resting on Chad's shoulder. Moving around a little, I gently began to pull back the blanket that was draped around us. I _really _had to stop falling asleep on the boy, _no matter how comfy he was_. Slowly, I tried to release myself from his grasp without waking him. I was nearly free when I noticed a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

Internally I cursed myself, as I realized that, had I not been fidgeting, a certain blonde would still be asleep right now. The last thing I wanted to do was spend a day trapped on a bus pretending that I couldn't remember a scene that was continually playing in my mind. I knew _exactly _how this whole thing was going to unfold, first we wouldn't mention anything about last night, then slowly we would manage to avoid any talk of yesterday _at all_, which would slowly morph into no talking whatsoever. And _then _when I'm sure it couldn't get any more awkward or lone-

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty…" a voice whispered huskily from behind me before brushing back a strand of my hair. I drew out a deep breath as I slowly, reluctantly, turned my head to face the surprisingly _un_- jerk-like jerk sitting next to me, with his arm once again around my waist. I brushed a few matted bangs from the side of my face before he got the chance to and eyed him curiously.

He met my own gaze completely oblivious to the fact that it was supposed to be threatening to him. Slowly, I felt myself relax as his eyes probed my own and scanned my face, before softly meeting my own eyes once again. Like magnets our faces leaned forward, only inches of space between us. I felt his breath upon my skin as I watched his eyes flicker between my eyes and my lips. Leaning forward, I closed the distance between us.

My eyes shut as my lips met his. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle as they forcefully, but gently pressed against each-other. It was like clay beneath my lips, the way we molded together so perfectly. After a few moments, and severe lack of oxygen, we broke apart and looked around innocently in our separate ways, acting as if the past three minutes hadn't happened.

As I looked around, I began to notice most of the bus was awake, and that most of the bus had noticed out little embrace… I dodge a few glares from _Mackenzie Falls _girls as I scanned the bus. Finding a glowering Grady and an apparently mad Nico, I looked elsewhere.

"Okay, guys, everyone to the front of the bus! As you all know our first show is coming-up soon! Which means, vacation is over and it's time to get to working on those scripts!" He laughed dryly, "Yes," he motioned to one of _Falls _girls.

"Uhm, we have people to that for us." She stated the obvious in her cheerleader voice, before rolling her eyes and giggling with the girl next to her.

"Yeah, well not here, you don't." Marshall muttered, clasping his hands and walking back toward his seat.

Rising unhurriedly, I began towards the front of the bus before I felt a tug on my left hand. Turning around, the blonde met me with expecting eyes, scanning me up and down. As he met my own eyes once again, I avoided his and laughed nervously. As I looked back, he had not moved one inch.

"Good morning to you to," I giggled, giving into him. Slowly letting go of his hand, I made my way to Marshall to get to work on the new sketches.

* * *

**Sorry if it was terrible, I began writing it 30 minutes before midnight and am ending it ar 1:30 AM, so there's my sad excuse, but I promised many people that I'd update today so… yeah. Hope you enjoyed it, I'll update soon!**


	19. Check It Out!

**I meant to update sooner, but things happened. And this just wasn't one of the things that got done... anyways, here you go! And, as much as I would love to say that I'm going to start working on this tonight, for the next chapter I am definitely going to need some new ideas from you all. Anyways, you may continue reading... oh yeah! I do not own Sonny With A Chance :3**

* * *

[Sonny]

I glanced over the printed script in my hand one last time before wedging it between the screen and the keyboard as I folded-up the laptop. Alright- I had been studying my script for the past fifteen minutes. I took a deep breath before trying to recite as many of my lines as I could remember.

"Check out all these people!" I cringed at the way my voice dripped with fake enthusiasm. "Check out all these people!" I tried again- this time the accent came out horribly wrong... almost _country_. "Check out all these people!" That time it sounded almost believable. Smiling to myself for a moment, I enjoyed my success.

"Check out Munroe needs to be quiet so we can make some _Mac Falls _magic!" A too-familiar voice called from somewhere near the front of the bus.

"Check out me being as loud as I want!" I shouted back.

"You don't want to check out Chad Dylan Cooper having to come all the way back there to make you!" He teased- I could almost see his crooked smile just through the sound of his voice.

"Check out yo-" I wrinkled my nose as my comeback was cut short by a louder voice.

"Check out Sonny and Chad going to the back of the bus to flirt in private!" Marshall yelled over the noise, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his palms pressed to cover his ears. I could see him becoming redder and a bit clammier as shouts of agreement sounded out from all over the bus, even the driver honking in agreement. "Quietly, please." He added shakily with a nervous smile.

I could feel my blood rising to bring color to my cheeks. Staring at my feet, which were now dragging a bit in the embarrassment of the moment, I silently made my way into the kitchen area. Resting my chin in the palm on my hand, I watched as Chad made his way to me- the smile that played on his lips disappearing and re-appearing time and time again.

"So..." I mused, sitting up and tracing patterns across the table top with my fingers.

"So..." he copied my tone, "You gonna shut-up next time so that Marshall doesn't have to cause a scene like that, Sonny?" He teased, with a grin.

"Shut up," I hit him on the arm playfully, "_You're _the one that started it."

"Well, _you're_ the one who was deafening us with your loud and horrible acting!" He laughed. Rolling my eyes I mocked him and stuck my tongue out, before trying to say my script in my head.

"So..." He broke the silence after a while, "You're doing a sketch with Barbie?"

"_Tawni?_" I stressed her name, "Yes, I am- we're doing a _Check-it-out Girls_. What are you guys doing?"

"Well..." His face lit-up with at some thought, before falling as he muttered, "We've got nothing." He chuckled awkwardly before looking around the room.

"_Well_..." I smirked, "We kind-of have some empty roles in our sketch..." I looked out one of the windows, avoiding seeing his reaction, "So... you know..."

"Sure." I turned around to face him.

" '_Sure?' _" I questioned.

"Sure, I'll be in your sketch." He smirked, before replacing his expression with a serious one, "Just nothing stupid, or gross... or as a woman..." He cringed at last part.

"Okay," I giggled, walking over to grab my script. "Now, which role do you want..."

* * *

**Alright, as the people from sonny-with-a-chance. com know, I am currently having a contest for the next few chapters. I am really hoping for people to help me with this, and am looking forward to what you all might come-up with. **

**I need a sketch, whether it be an idea or the entire script to it. And, of course, I would need you to help me write it, because it would be your sketch. The winning sketch-writer will get the entire chapter dedicated to them, and I will be sure to mention their name (whether they prefer a screen name or their real name) in the summary. **

**Alright, so here are the rules, the final sketch needs to be a decent size, let's say at the very minimum 150 words. They can use any of the characters from Mackenzie Falls or So Random, and may be original idea or one based upon a sketch from the show. There may be one guest-star if you wish, and Dakota or Marshall may be involved. Thanks you very much and keep in mind that sketches that don't get used now, I might ask if I may use later on!**

**Alright, so please participate in the contest- it would help me **_**so **_**much.**

**Love to you all who have kept with this story from the beginning,**

**~AllisonCooper**


	20. What Just Happened?

**Guess who's back, back, back- back again, Ally's back, back, back- tell your friends. ;D**

**Alright, so I am just coming out of a long hiatus and to be honest haven't been watching as much SWAC ever since Falling For The Falls, so please excuse me if my writing isn't quite at it's normal standards or there's some slight OOC-ness going on.**

* * *

[Chad]

Sighing with comfort, I sat down on the seat Sonny and I'd claimed and really allowed myself to take in the comfortable feeling of the cushion beneath me. After seemingly endless hours of practice over the past two days leading up to the spectacular performance I'd done tonight, I was so tired that my awesome was almost wearing out- _almost. _Pulling open the folded blanket, I allowed myself to stay comfortable for a minute. As I rolled over I mentally timed myself. We'd be at the hotel in about 15 minutes, I wouldn't go to sleep until after I'd gotten to my room and taken a shower. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8... 9, 12, 17... 25..._

[Sonny]

Walking to the back of the bus, I found my missing boyfriend. Well, 'boyfriend' cause we weren't like really dating or anything. It was just fake. All of it. Except for maybe sometimes it didn't take quite so much to fake the butterflies. And I possibly might have felt safe in his arms a few times. Once or twice I might have done something cutesy without remembering that it was all for show. And that kiss earlier this week, I mean those two kisses, they-

_Buzzzzzzzz. . Buzzzzzzzzzzzz._

"Chad," I called, staring at the stone-like figure on the couch. "Chad," I poked him.

I called and poked a few more times, but all I got was a mumble and a movement as if to shake my poking finger from his arm. The bus was beginning to fill, it was late, and he obviously wasn't waking up any time soon.

Hesitantly, I began to pick-up the his vibrating phone. I would simply message the person back and tell them Chad was asleep and to message him again in the morning. At first it seemed innocent, but then my mind began to swirl with possibilities- would this make me look like one of those crazy obsessive girlfriends that goes through their boyfriends phone when they aren't looking? As a loud snore erupted from Chad, I stopped thinking and just unlocked the stupid phone. I easily found his messages and clicked on the folder. I was surprised to see 5 new messages from Portyln, not to mention all the previous read messages from her. Not allowing myself to jump to conclusions, I clicked on the most recent one so that I could just hit 'Reply' and tell her that he was asleep.

**From: Port**

**Did you tell her yet, Chad?**

Trying my best to ignore the message, I made my way to make a new reply. As I did the phone shook and a new message revealed itself.

**Whatever, Chad, the taxi took me to the hotel. I'm at your room waiting for you.**

The phone shook again.

**Just remember, you tell her or I will!**

With that I was happy we had arrived at the hotel. I tossed the phone, hearing two thumps as it hit the back of the seat then fell to the cushion. Without even bothering to collect my purse, I allowed myself to be comforted by the loud clicks of my heels as I rushed off the bus. I slowed down the moment my heels hit the pavement though, comforted by the way the echo of my sounds and the could wind let me know I was alone. Taking two slow steps towards the door, I examined the lobby, the people, the confinement, the safeness of the situation and without a second thought I'd turned.

I was marching down the cold sidewalk into the unknown. Just the streetlights and I. As the cool wind swirled around me and my hair danced in the breeze, I closed my eyes and drew in a long breath. I heard no footsteps coming after me in the silence of the still night, and what I'd just done suddenly dawned on me. I'd set myself free.

* * *

**I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who reviewed my last two chapters, thank you guys! **

**Pally2channy, IloveMEandonlyME0721, StarlightSparkle, Sara777, allymorgan, alexallfan, Teddy Bear333, feathersfam, Sonny01, nishy, LouLinaBeverly, cbcgirl, Clairebear190, MirandaKP, Lauren-Jade95, TeamJacob64, .record., BananaStackxx, .jesus, AndWeAllReturnToOurRoots, ChannyFanatic9, and channylover9753.**

**A special thanks to electricgreen12, who's message I review I received tonight and it inspired me to get back to work, even if only as a holiday gift!**


	21. Where She Went

**Hey, it's been a while… I'm not making any promises to be back this time because honestly, I was never planning on working on this again. But I think that this long break has done me well and I'm happy to be one step closer to eventual closure with this story (:**

* * *

[Sonny]

I awoke to a chill and the steady click of heels on the sidewalk. I shivered for a moment before rolling over and snuggling closer into my pillow.

"_Sonny!_" A harsh voice called my name from behind me, "_Sonny_, what do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to sleep…" I mumbled, drifting back into my nap¾I was so tired.

"_Sonny!_" She called again, appalled, "Do you have _any_ idea where you're at?" I thought for a moment, abruptly realizing that I didn't. "Well, I'll tell you where you're at: you're on a bench in the outdoor mall, looking like a hobo."

Finally looking around, I realized that she was right, "_What_…" The previous days events came flooding back to me¾I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. Grabbing my makeshift pillow, I fluffed the sweater and turned to lie back down.

"_Sonny_," she snapped again, pulling my shoulder so that I was once again facing her. "Everyone's worried about you. Marshall's been up all night on the phones, everyone's been out looking for you, Chad's been pacing around the lobby all night like a lunatic and threatening to call the cops." I huffed and turned to roll over again. "I've wasted so many precious hours on my beauty sleep searching around here for you¾you're coming back with me."

At that, she grabbed me by the arm and proceeded to grab my arm and pull me from the bench and a few steps up the sidewalk. I watched as she motioned at a taxi which had been parked a few blocks up the street.

As he pulled up, she opened the door and shoved me into the car before walking around to the other side and getting in herself. She ordered the driver back to the Marriott as she messed around with her phone for a few moments.

I looked up as I heard a heavy sigh escape her, "You're going to make me ask, aren't you?"

"_What?_"

"You're going to make me ask what's wrong." she repeated flatly.

"No, no I'm not." I said shortly, before turning my head and becoming incredibly fascinated by the streetlights outside my window.

"Yes you are." she pushed, "I really don't care much, but you are."

"No, I'm really not."

"Yes you _really _are¾" she paused for a moment as I interrupted her once again, "_Would you just tell me what's wrong so we can move on with the night?_" she snapped.

For a moment I was silent, taken aback, before finally answering, "It's… well, it's Chad."

"Oh." she said simply, "Trouble in paradise?"

"Well… I-I don't know… It's just… I guess I kind of thought things were different."

"I don't know what you're saying…" she confessed, leaving me slightly shocked that she was honestly trying to understand. "Look, it's not that I care or anything¾the thought of you two together is still super-gross¾but he really does care about you. After tonight, everyone can see that."

Not knowing just how to respond, we lapsed back into a silence. After a few minutes, the taxi came to a stop. I waited as Tawni paid the fare and thanked the cab driver (she must be really happy to finally get her sleep.)

Hesitantly, I opened the door. We were in the front loop of the hotel and from where I was standing, I could see straight into the lobby where a certain blonde was seated on the red leather loveseat. His hair was a mess, his posture was less than perfect, and he searched the lobby with tired eyes. I'm sure Portlyn would find adorable.

In a moment, Tawni was back by my side, grabbing me by the shoulders and dragging me towards the entrance. I took a deep breath as the doors slid open before us, and a pair weary of weary blue eyes locked onto mine.

"_Sonny."_


	22. The Forgotten Disclaimer:

I am pretty sure it's illegal not to have one of these things, and I still haven't done it yet, so I just became bored enough to the point where I thought that maybe I should make one of these.(;

Okay so, I do not own Sonny With A Chance, it's characters or it's actors. *cough* yet *cough* I don't own any rights to Twitter or any music lyrics, foods, television, shows, or anything that is posted on here.

The only thing that I own is the laptop and the nail polish that is on the fingers I am typing with.(: ((you can laugh, that was a joke! You can also laugh at how pathetic it was.))

Okay… so now that I have that out of the way, the next update on here should be another chapter to the story, which is actually what I should have been doing with all that free time, now that I think of it(:


End file.
